


Beneath Your Beautiful

by CommanderGuineaPigs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, let cheryl blossom be happy 2k17, mentions of abuse, the coopers and the blossoms aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGuineaPigs/pseuds/CommanderGuineaPigs
Summary: When Cheryl Blossom returns to Riverdale five years after her high school graduation for her grandmother’s funeral the last thing she expected was to fall in love with her former rival, Veronica Lodge.





	1. I’m Coming Home

If Cheryl Blossom had it her way she would never have to see that ugly, faded “Welcome to Riverdale” sign in her life ever again. However, she found herself driving the familiar streets of the town she left behind her when she graduated high school five years ago to attend Nana Rose’s funeral. Nothing about this town had changed in all those years. Pop’s was still crowded with high school students huddled together in booths talking about the day’s gossip. The main street was still lined with the same trees whose leaves turn the same golden brown every fall. Even the signs hanging on the lampposts that advertised the local businesses were the same. 

When she heard about Nana Rose her first thought was Jason. God, Nana loved Jason with every fiber of her being. Cheryl was pretty sure she loved him more than her own children, but she never dared to ask. Her second thought was how she had to see her parents again. The last time she saw them was her college graduation, which ended in a fight. Lucky for her they didn't cut her off and were still financially supporting her. Her third and final thought was how she had to go back to Riverdale after all of those years. She was pretty sure she would have to be unwillingly dragged back to the small town by her hair.

Thornhill looked the same as always. Gated, secluded, and looming over all of Riverdale. Cheryl drove up to the gate and opened it with the remote that was gathering dust in her drawer until she left for Riverdale. She parked her car next to her parents’ cars and took her suitcase and bags out of the trunk.She then walked up the familiar front steps to the door and pulled out her keys that were still on their Riverdale High School lanyard from her purse. Before she could put it into the lock, the door flung open.

“You were suppose to be here a half hour ago.” Penelope Blossom stood in front of her daughter with a scowl on her face.

“There was traffic on the interstate. And it's nice to see you too, mother.” Cheryl said as she pushed past her mother. “Where’s dad?”

“In his office.We just finished making the funeral arrangements.” Penelope said as she followed Cheryl to the staircase. “No hug for your mom?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and went over to give her mom a quick hug. “I’m going to go unpack.” 

As she started to ascend up the stair, Penelope called behind her. “Josie McCoy sent you flowers. They’re in the parlor.”

Cheryl gave her mother a thumbs up and continued up the stairs to her room. Her childhood room was untouched since she left five years ago. Her cheerleading trophies still sat on the shelf above her dresser and the boxes where she used to store her makeup still sat on the vanity. However, everything was freshly dusted and fresh linens were put on the bed. Penelope probably had the cleaning staff do it yesterday. Cheryl wondered how Jason’s room now looked. When she left it was still set up as when he was alive. She left her room and walked down the hall. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob. The room was no longer Jason’s. 

In the last seven years the Coopers and the Blossoms put their silly feud behind them for the sake of Polly and Jason’s twins, which is probably why the room is now set up young children. Cheryl did not bother to look around the room, and just closed the door behind her before walking to her father’s office. She hesitated before knocking on the door and letting herself in. Clifford Blossom sat at his desk busy on his computer. He looked up from whatever he was doing when he heard her enter.

“Sorry about Nana.” Cheryl said giving her father a small sympathetic smile.

Clifford let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. He looked like he had not slept in a couple of days. “We all saw it coming. She hadn’t been doing well for the past month.” He frowned. “But I’m happy you decided to come home. It’s been too long and the house was starting to feel empty. How long are you here?”

“I managed to get a week off of school.” Cheryl informed him. “Is there anything you would like me to do while I’m here?”

Her father thought for a moment. “I did tell Polly that you would be going over when you got back to town. Your niece and nephew would really like to see you.”

***

Cheryl double checked the address on the small piece of paper in her hand one last time before stepping out of her car. The address was for a small house on one of Riverdale’s quicker side streets. In the house lived two seven year olds who were both half Jason. Cheryl had been more involved in their live when they were first born seven years ago, but hadn’t seen them since leaving for college five years ago. Of course her parents see their grandchildren a couple times a month and Polly would bring them to see Nana, but all Cheryl had done was send presents for birthdays and holidays. She had, however, seen recent pictures of the twins. The little girl had the iconic Blossom hair and Jason’s eyes, but other than that she was all Cooper. The boy was almost a spitting image of Jason, but he was as blonde as his mom and aunt.

Cheryl gathered her courage and walked up the small path to the front door and rang the bell. After a few seconds the door opened, and in front of Cheryl stood Betty Cooper. “Hey, Cheryl. Abby is super excited to meet the woman who always sends her the best presents. Jay on the other hand is not so sure, but that’s who he is.” The blonde woman stepped aside let Cheryl into the house.

“I’m excited to see them too.” She stood in the doorway awkwardly. “How have you been, Betty?”

“We can talk about us later. Abby and Jay are out back with Polly.” Betty led Cheryl through the house and out the back to a deck that looked over a small yard. “Twins, you have a visitor.”

The twins looked up from where they were playing in a sandbox, and it hit Cheryl that these children were a piece of her brother, and he would never get to meet them. Cheryl fought back her tears as the girl ran up to her.

“Hi Abby. I’m your Aunt Cheryl. I’m your dad’s sister.” Cheryl introduced herself.

“I know who you are.” The young girl answered before hugging Cheryl with all the strength her little body could muster.

Across the yard stood Jason Jr. had joined Polly, who was overwatching the interaction between Cheryl and her daughter. Cheryl hadn’t talked to Polly in years because everything in regards to her niece and nephew was done through her parents. 

“It's good to see you, Polly.” She greeted.

“You should visit more often.” Polly said as she crossed the yard holding Jason’s hand. Cheryl was expecting the next words from Polly’s mouth to be harsh, but what she said instead actually surprised her. “They should know you since you are Jason's twin. Whether you like it are not, we're family now.” 

Cheryl looked down at the redheaded girl whose arms were still wrapped around her midsection and then to the little blonde boy who had still not approached her. How could she tell them that looking at the twins was too painful for her? Seeing them reminded her of Jason, the boy who protected her from their parents’ harsh words and from humiliation by their peers. The boy who held her when she cried herself to sleep the first night their mother ever hit her across the face.

“I have reasons for not coming back more often.” Cheryl answered. 

“If I remember correctly, the last time you were in Riverdale was the summer before we started college.” Betty added in. “We all have our reasons for hating this town, but your family is here. Even though we never got along the least you could do is visit the twins every once in awhile.”

“Let’s not get into this in front of the twins.” Polly said in order to prevent an altercation between Betty and Cheryl.

Jason pulled on Polly’s arm and signaled for her to bend down so he could whisper in her ear. Polly nodded at what the boy said and stood back up. “Jay would like to show you some of our photo albums… only if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I am.” Cheryl smiled at the boy, and accepted Abby’s hand when offered. Abby lead her back into the house and into the living room where she and Cheryl sat on the couch as Jason went to a bookshelf and grabbing a few albums. He placed some of the albums on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Cheryl.

Jason began to flip through the pages. Cheryl had never seen most of these photos of her twin before. They must have been from Polly’s old phone, granted that a lot of them were selfies of the her and Jason. However, there was a photo of Jason in his football uniform and the portrait of him they used for his memorial. 

“You look a lot like him.” Abby pointed out. “Which means you look like me.” The girl looked up at her aunt with a big smile. “We have the same hair color.”

Cheryl laughed. “We do. It’s kind of a Blossom family trait.”

“That’s my middle name!” The girl exclaimed. “My name is Abigail Blossom Cooper.”

“Aunt Betty said you’re a meany, but you don’t seem like one.” Jason said still looking at the pictures on the page.

Cheryl looked over to Betty who just shrugged. “I might have told them we weren’t friends in high school. That’s all.”

“No, you said that she was a bad person and called you fat.” Jason piped up.

Cheryl sighed. “Betty wasn’t lying to you. I wasn’t a very nice person growing up, but over time I changed. I try to be the person your daddy was.”

“Mommy says daddy was the nicest person she ever met, and that she loved him very much. Did you love him?” Abby asked. She appeared to be the more vocal of the two, whereas Jason seemed to evaluate the situation before deciding on what he will say. 

“I did. I loved him very much.” Cheryl felt a lump forming in her throat. “He was my twin so we had a special connection to each other. Jay Jay always made sure I was safe.”

“Just like me and Jay!” Abby squeaked. “Except I’m the one who protects him from the monsters under the bed.”

The little girl then grabs another album from the pile on the coffee table. “This is me and you!” She said excitedly looking up to Cheryl . The picture was of Cheryl holding Abby and smiling down at her in the hospital the day she was born. That day was a clear memory in her mind. Penelope texted her in the middle of first period to let her know that Polly had gone into labor. By the time school was over, the babies were born and Cheryl was allowed to see them. Cheryl had driven herself and Betty to the hospital, which was a silent, awkward car ride. But one awkward drive was worth the moment of holding Abby and Jason for the first time. 

Cheryl stood up abruptly from her seat on the couch. “I have to go.” She didn’t notice the look of heartbreak on Jason and Abby’s faces or the look of anger on Polly’s. Before she could open the front door she was pulled back by a hand on her shoulder.

“You can’t just leave every time you get upset.” Betty scolded. “Do you know how many years they’ve waited to see you?”

Noticing Cheryl’s lack of response, Betty took her by the arm and brought her outside. The two women sat next to each other on the stairs.

“I wasn’t very nice to you when we were younger.” Cheryl admitted, picking at a piece of nonexistent dirt on her shoe. 

“You weren’t,” The blonde woman agreed. “But I understand why you hate this town, Cheryl. And I know that seeing the twins reminds you of Jason and what you and Jason use to have.” She paused. “There are still some nights I hear Polly crying. Jason meant a lot to the both of you, but now you have Abby and Jay.”  

Betty looked at the other woman was still avoiding eye contact. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, and I don’t think I ever will, but I think we need to put everything behind us. We’re not upset that you are part of the family, we are upset you left us. You were never excluded from this little family.”

Cheryl turned her head to look at Betty. “I have a lot to make up for.” She admitted. “I’ll try being here for them more.” She stood up from the step. “I’ll see you at the funeral tomorrow.”

Betty nodded, and then watched Cheryl drive off. In all of her history with the redhead, Betty had never really known Cheryl to keep many promises. She did help keep Polly safe in the beginning, but eventually she fell back into her old patterns. Maybe she has changed, but only time will tell. 


	2. Now I know I have Met an Angel In Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling nice and uploaded 2 chapters. Enjoy!

Betty entered the Blossom’s mansion in Thornhill with Polly and the twins. Abby was in between them holding their hands, and Jason was holding Polly’s other hand. The moment Abby saw Penelope and Clifford she let go of their hands and ran over to her grandparents and Jason followed behind his sister. Clifford swooped the girl up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“After all these years it still bothers me to see them with the twins.” Betty said to Polly as she observed her niece and nephew interact with their grandparents.

“They’re no better than mom and dad, Betts. Sometimes we just need to put things behind us for the sake the future.” Polly responded, watching her children with the Blossom side of their family. “I like to see it as the making amends for the past. Plus they’re in mourning and  I’m not going to deny them their grandchildren. I’m going to go over, you can go find us seats.”

Betty walked into the parlor and spotted her childhood friend Archie Andrews sitting in the third row. Of course Archie would be here already, and of course he would somehow manage to save a whole row for everyone. 

“Hey, Betty.” Archie flashed her his signature smile as she sat down next to him. “Long time no see.”

“We saw each other Saturday for breakfast.” She teased. “Are Veronica and Kevin here yet? They got in late last night so our plans to hang out were ruined.” 

“I texted Ronnie. She said they’re on their way.” Archie took his phone out of his jacket pocket to check his phone. “You’re not sitting with your parents?”

“Nah. I see them all the time.” The blonde woman answered. “I only see Ronnie and Kev a couple times a year.”

Suddenly everything went dark for the blonde woman. “Guess who?” She heard a familiar voice say above her.

“Is it the Queen of England?” Betty asked fully knowing it was Veronica. The hands were removed from her eyes and she turned to face her friends.

Veronica Lodge stood there with her hands on her hips and a pouty on her face, and next to her was Kevin Keller. “Really? Move down.” Veronica instructed, and  Archie and Betty moved down the row so Veronica and Kevin join them.

“We’re missing someone.” Kevin noticed. “Where’s Jughead?”

“He left home five minutes ago.” Archie told his friend. “So, Ronnie, why did you come all the way from New York to attend a funeral?”

Veronica shrugged. “I was overdue for a vacation, and I kind of wanted to see what happened to Cheryl. She rarely posts on social media anymore and I want to see why.”

“I just tagged along.” Kevin added. “I honestly could care less about Cheryl or the Blossom family.”

The four made small talk until Jughead arrived, but before they could get into a conversation the funeral started. Penelope and Clifford entered the room with Abby still in Clifford’s arms, and Jason holding Penelope’s hand. And then there she was, with her plump red lips and her fiery red hair tossed over one shoulder, the one and only Cheryl Blossom. God, wow Veronica wished she could go up to her right now and embrace her in her arms and tell her it will all be okay just like she did at Jason’s funeral.

“At least she’s not wearing white this time.” Kevin whispered in Veronica’s ear. To which he received a hit on the arm.

It was a nice service. Both Clifford and Penelope said a few words, confusing everyone even more about who’s mother Nana Rose was. After it was over Veronica took a deep breath and walked across the room to where Cheryl stood with her parents. The moment the redheaded woman laid eyes on Veronica a smile crept across her face.

“Veronica, how have you been?” Cheryl asked as she pulled Veronica in for a hug. 

“Good. I’m living in New Yo-”

“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Cheryl asked hesitantly before she could finish what she was saying. “I really don’t want to hang around here anymore.” The hug was over but she still hand her hands on Veronica’s biceps. Veronica was taken aback by the invitation, but agreed.

A half hour later Veronica was seated across from Cheryl in a booth at Pop’s drinking a chocolate milkshake. “Do you ask women to skip out on funerals often?” She asked to lighten the mood.

Cheryl froze in place with her eyes wide. “I- no- why would I?” She stuttered.

“Chill, Cheryl. It was a joke.” Veronica went to place her hand on top of Cheryl’s, but the redhead grimaced and pulled her hand away. “So, Ms. Blossom, what are you doing with you life?” Veronica asked to change topics.

“I’m currently at UPenn getting my Masters in Psychology.”

The raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow in surprise. The last thing she ever expected for Cheryl to do with her life was to help people. “That’s impressive. Why psychology?” Veronica rested her chin on her fists.

“I went through a lot of therapy after Jason’s death and it really helped me, so now I want to help other people in the same situation.” Cheryl tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly. 

Veronica had forgotten how beautiful Cheryl was. How she loved the way Cheryl’s hair fell over her shoulder. How kissable her lips looked with red lipstick on. Veronica was lost in her thoughts until Cheryl asked her what she was up to.

“Well, I graduated from FIT last year and now I’m currently working for an up and coming fashion designer in the city. I’m also working on my own pieces when I’m not too exhausted.” Veronica replied. “It’s a good job for a college graduate, but eventually I would like to start my own line.”

For the next hour, Cheryl forgot about her problems, until she noticed the time on her watch. “Shit, we need to go before my parents send out a search party.” She pulled enough money from her bag to pay for her and Veronica’s drinks plus a tip. 

“You don’t need to pay for me.” Veronica insisted.

“Just take me out another time. I’m here for the week so I think we have more then enough time to go out again.” Cheryl got up from her seat and grabbed Veronica’s hand dragging her out of the diner.

When they arrived back to the Blossom’s, there were still a plenty of cars outside. Cheryl hoped they could just sneak in amongst the guest, but somehow her mother homed in on them. Penelope stormed over to the women the moment they stepped back into the house. 

“Where the hell were you, Cheryl! We were looking everywhere for you! You missed the burial!” Cheryl bit her lip and looked down at her feet. “How can you be so irresponsible?!” Her mother continued to shout, causing guests to look over.  

“It’s my fault, Mrs. Blossom. Cher looked upset so I offered to take her to Pop’s for a milkshake to cheer her up. I didn’t mean for her to miss the burial.” Veronica spoke up, taking the blame away from Cheryl. 

Penelope glared at Veronica. “I should have known you would do something like this. Always a bad influence like your mother since the day you came to Riverdale.”

“Mom, Vero-”

“It’s fine, Cheryl. I can fight my own battles.” Veronica cut her off. “You know what, Penelope. Your daughter was obviously upset, and like any friend would I wanted to cheer her up. Maybe if you paid attention to your child you would know that.” She spat.

Penelope gave Veronica another once over, before turning on her heel and leaving the two woman in the doorway. “You really didn’t have to do that.” Cheryl said softly.

“I did what I had to do for my friend.” Veronica said before hugging the redheaded woman.

“Are you saying we’re friends?” Cheryl asked before tucking her head into Veronica’s neck. 

In response she received a laugh. “I always considered you a friend, Cheryl. I think it’s best if I leave now.” Veronica pulled away from Cheryl. “And I owe you a date. I’ll text you.” 

Cheryl watched as Veronica walked to her car and drive off the Thornhill property. Did Veronica Lodge just ask her on a date?


	3. I Can't Wait to Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Core 4 + Kevin chapter. Enjoy!

“I missed this so much.” Veronica said as she slid into the booth next Betty. Archie and Jughead got themselves settled in the booth across from them, and Kevin sat on the other side of Veronica. The five had plans to grab a bite to eat at Pop’s before heading to the movie theater. 

“How’s being the new Riverdale music teacher, Archiekins?” Veronica asked after they placed their orders.

“It’s going well, Ronnie.” Archie answered. “How’s the big apple?”

“So good. Kev and I actually grabbed dinner last weekend with Josie, Melanie, and Valerie… Sorry about you and Val.” Veronica gave the Archie a sympathetic smile.

“It’s fine.” He waved off the comment. “Long distance was hard, and we decided it wasn't for us. It was a mutual break up.” 

“How about you, Juggy? How’s your relationship with Pop’s cheeseburgers?” Veronica asked.

“We’re stronger than ever. I think they’re the one.” Jughead joked.

The door of the diner opened causing the bell to ring and in walked Cheryl. Veronica turned to see who entered, and when she she saw who it was she waved at Cheryl and the redhead approached the table.

“If it isn’t the reunion special of the sad Breakfast Club.” Cheryl said with a big smile on her face as she tossed her hair over one shoulder. “It was lovely seeing you the other day, Ronnie.”

“Ronnie?” Jughead mouthed to Veronica who responded with a shrug.

“Me too.” Veronica gave a sincere smile. “What brings you here?”

“I’m picking up food for me and the twins. Polly is going out tonight and is allowing me to babysit, so I’m bringing dinner and old Disney movies.” Cheryl replied.

Veronica then turned to Betty. “And that’s why you urged us to go out tonight.”

Cheryl was looking at Betty with the large smile still plastered on her face, making the blonde woman uneasy and causing her to turn away from the redheaded woman.

“Well, I have to go.” Cheryl said picking up that the group didn’t want her to be there. “Ronnie, we still have to hangout again before we go back home.” The woman left the table and looked over her shoulder to see Veronica watching her walk away. She gave the other woman a final wave before leaving.

“Cheryl still intimidates me.” Betty spoke up. “It’s been  _ years _ since high school, but that smile makes me feel like I messed up at Vixen’s practice and she’s going to embarass me infront of everyone.”

Veronica gave her friend a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her bicep. Before she could say anything, Archie interjected. “What did she mean ‘hangout again’? When did the two of you go out?”

“It’s a long story, but we came here for milkshakes during the funeral.” Veronica admitted. “Didn’t you realize neither of us were there when they buried her grandmother?”

“Wasn’t she your ‘sworn enemy’ all of high school?” Jughead asked, providing air quotes. 

“When did I say that?” Veronica asked, honestly not recalling saying those words.

“That time junior year when you both had the same number of votes for River Vixen captain, but she refused to share the title with you.” Kevin told her. “She forced you to give up a title that was rightfully your’s.”

“And when she campaigned against you for prom queen.” Betty added. “If I remember correctly her whole campaign was based on the fact that you're a Lodge.”

“Also, when-” Archie was about to add before getting cut off by Veronica.

“That’s petty high school stuff and it’s all behind me.” She said waving her hand.

“Petty high school stuff behind Veronica Lodge, yeah right.” Kevin said sarcastically. 

Veronica pretend to be offended and gasped. “I can’t beleive you think that of me. Name one thing I’m still hung up over?” She asked in all seriousness.

“You like to bring up that time we were suppose to go to a concert and I ditched you to hang out with Joaquin. Everytime we have plans and I cancel you mention it.” Kevin said. “You ended up taking Betty and kissing her, so you should be thanking me.”

“There’s also that time when I spilt chocolate milk on your silk shirt at lunch.” Archie shared. “Now every time you wear silk you have me stay far away.” 

“I got a good one.” Betty added. “Remember senior year you decided to join the school musical and you were so sure you would get the lead and that freshman got it instead? Now every time someone just mentions the name Millie you bring it up. I’m pretty sure that’s petty.”

“My turn.” Jughead said. “How about-”

“This isn’t the roast of Veronica Lodge.” Veronica pouted, cutting Jughead off. “How do you even remember all those receipts?” The group shrugged and exchanged glances. “You all suck.” Veronica leaned back in the booth. “What are you up to Mr. Writer?”

“Still working on the same novel as last time you asked. Still working here five days a week.” Jughead said as the waiter brought their orders to the table. “Sometimes Betty gets me freelance work at the newspaper when I’m low on cash. Not all of us have fancy jobs in the city.”

Kevin snickered. “My job is the opposite of fancy. Unless fancy for you is correcting people’s writing and being bossed around by a news crew.  I’m just lucky it pays the bills.” 

“Hey, it’ll pay off when when you’re face is plastered everywhere, and you’re a household name.” Betty encouraged. “And then I’ll be able to say I knew the famous news anchor Kevin Keller since we were babies.”  

“You’re such a flatterer, Betty.” Kevin responded. “We all know it’s Ronnie who has the fancy job.” 

“I’m not going to lie, I do.” Veronica said. “Now enough about work. What are we watching this evening?”

“Tonight is musical night and they’re showing  _ Singing In the Rain _ and something else but I can’t remember.” Jughead informed her.

“Talking about musicals, remember senior year when-”

“Yes, Veronica, we remember when you lost the lead in the musical to a freshman.” Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

“Just making sure.” Veronica said and took a sip from her milkshake. If there was one thing the city couldn’t provide her it was quality time with her friends. 


	4. Tomorrow's Gonna Start Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, healthy dosage of Cheronica before tonight's episode

Cheryl checked the time on her phone for the seventh time that minute because of course she would show up ten minutes early to the restaurant. Her hand not occupied by the phone held a bouquet of mixed flowers as a thank you for what Veronica did for her at the funeral two days ago. She continued to pace outside of the restaurant trying to calm her nerves. Why she was nervous? Not even she could answer that question. Maybe it was the fact that Veronica had called this a date, but that could just be her way of saying she was scheduling for them to hang out. And it’s not like Cheryl was into women. Okay, maybe she was, but this was not the time and place for her to figure out her feelings for Veronica.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump and turn around. “Sorry, Cheryl. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Veronica said and looked down at the flowers. “Are those for me?”

Cheryl handed the other woman the bouquet. “Yes. They’re for… um… helping me the other day. It meant a lot that you stood up for me.”

Veronica took the bouquet and looked it over. “They’re beautiful, Cher. Thank you.” A large smile appeared across her face. She didn’t think Cheryl was a sentimental person. “Let’s go in, I have a reservation so the wait shouldn’t be long.”

Veronica opened the door for Cheryl, and then the host escorted the two women to a small table in a quiet corner in a restaurant. “Is this how you treat all your friends?” Cheryl asked and gave a shy smile before looking at the menu.

“Just the pretty ones.” Veronica replied causing the redheaded woman to blush, which was luckily covered by the menu in front of her

“Hello, ladies. Can I can you anything to drink?” A waiter asked. Cheryl did not notice him approaching the table because her mind was consumed with what Veronica just said.

“A bottle of your best Cabernet. If that’s alright with you, Cheryl?” The redheaded woman nodded in agreement and the waiter left to grab it. “I Ubered here so don’t worry about me driving home under the influence.” Veronica said, smiling her signature radiant smile that makes Cheryl’s heart melt.

The waiter returned with the bottle and took their food orders. As the night went on the amount of wine in the bottle lessened and the wall Cheryl had built up around her was starting to crumble down. Maybe it was because of the wine or maybe it was that she felt safe and secure around Veronica.

“And then,” Cheryl had to pause to wipe a tear from her eye. “I told him that I couldn’t date someone who still believed a pony was a baby horse and refused to accept that they were two different animals.”

“Did you really break up with him over that?” Veronica asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Cheryl stopped laughing. “That was one of the reasons…”

The other woman also stopped laughing as the mood shifted from lighthearted to serious. “You don’t need to tell me, Cher. Why you broke up is your business.” Veronica took the other woman’s free hand in her’s. “But let me tell you he is really missing out on a great woman.” She rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of Cheryl’s hand, making Cheryl’s chest fill with warmth.

“Why didn’t we hang out more in high school?” Cheryl asked sincerely.

“Well, if I remember Miss Cheryl Bombshell, you had quite the ego and we tended to butt heads a lot.” Veronica said then took a sip from her glass.

Cheryl toyed with her bottom lip between her teeth. “High school me wasn’t the nicest person.”

“You know what, that was the past. How about me and you take this party somewhere else. Want to go the sketchy dive bar on the other side of town?” Veronica suggested and Cheryl agreed. As Veronica paid the bill, Cheryl got them an Uber to take them to the other side of Riverdale.

The bar was one of the places in town that Cheryl had never been to. Mainly because her parents never allowed her to come to this side of town saying that a good girl like her had no business being there. She felt out of place in her dress and heels, but Veronica did not seem bothered to be over dressed in a place like this.

“What do you want?” Veronica asked her as they approached the bar. “My treat.”

“You already paid for dinner, you don’t have to buy me a drink too. Besides, I don’t even drink beer.”

“Cheryl Blossom, beer pong champion of 2018 doesn’t like beer. Shocking.” Veronica smiled that same radiant smile she gave at the restaurant. “Just because it’s a bar doesn’t mean they don’t have other drinks. I’ll get us started with shots while you decide.”

Two shots, one old fashion, and two margaritas later, Cheryl was grateful she could still remember her name and where she was. The night started with the two sitting across from each other at a booth, but sometime during the night Veronica changed sides and she now was leaning against Cheryl with her head on the redhead’s shoulder.

“You know.” Cheryl slurred and then drank what was ever left in her glass. “I would wish that I was Archie or Betty in high school so I could be with you.”

Veronica sat up to look at Cheryl. “I really liked watching you at Vixen practices.” She stumbled on her words. “I would think about it for hours after.”

Cheryl snickered and blushed. “Wh… what do you mean?”

“I would wish you were mine.” Veronica laughed and hiccuped. “I think it's time to go home.”

***

“Cheryl, it’s one in the afternoon. I know you’re on ‘vacation’, but this is unacceptable.” Cheryl stirred awake and opened her eyes. Penelope was standing over her with hands on her hips. “Do you know what time you came home last night? Three. You came home at three. You know how I know that? Because you must of fell going up the stairs and yelled the f-word.”

Cheryl shut her eyes again because the light from the window was giving her a headache. “I’m sorry I woke you up.” She rolled over to face away from her mother and the window.

“No, Cheryl. I don’t care how hungover you are, you need to get out of bed.” Penelope demanded.

“Just give me a couple of minutes.” Cheryl whined like she was a teenager again.

“I left you a glass of water and two Tylenols on your nightstand.” Penelope said before reluctantly leaving the room.

When she was finally able to keep her eyes opened, Cheryl sat up in her bed, and noticed she somehow was able to change into her pajamas last night. Then it hit her, last night she told Veronica she had a crush on her in high school. How was she suppose to face her now? Veronica was equally intoxicated last night so maybe she didn’t remember the conversation. Too bad that wasn’t true.

***

“Veronica, think about it.” Kevin leaned forward in his seat in their usual booth at Pop’s. Him and Veronica were grabbing lunch together the day after Veronica and Cheryl had their “date”. “This is Cheryl Blossom. Two-faced, back-stabbing Cheryl Blossom who called Betty fat. _The_ Cheryl Blossom who was a mega bitch to all of us in high school.”

“She’s different now.” Veronica explained. She had just finished telling him about how the two of them ended up at a bar across town after their dinner. “She needs her friends while she’s mourning.” Veronica said and tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear.

“You did it.” Kevin said as he sat back in the booth.

“Did what?” Veronica asked.

“The thing with your hair. I’m your roommate and friend, and I know that when you tuck your hair behind your ear like that you're nervous about something. Spill.” Kevin demanded.

“It’s just that being here… with her… has brought up some old feelings…” Veronica sighed. “When we went out last night she brought me flowers beforehand, and then at the bar she said that she always wished that she could’ve dated me in high school and I might of agreed.” She winced waiting for Kevin’s response.

Kevin gasped. “Do you like _her_ , Ronnie?”

“This feels so high school, Kev. Just drop it.” Veronica was starting to blush.

“Does Veronica Lodge have a crush on Cheryl Blossom?” Kevin asked with a goofy smile across his face. “This is the greatest thing I have ever heard.” He began to laugh.

“Lower your voice. What if people hear?!” Veronica shouted in a whisper looking around the diner to make sure no one had heard.

“Oh my god, Ronnie. You’re acting like it’s the end of the world.” Kevin said after he stopped laughing. “I’m honestly not surprised by this revelation.”

“What do you mean?” Veronica raised an eyebrow.

“Think about it. Did Cheryl ever have a boyfriend in high school? Did you ever hear her talking about boys or fawning over them?” Kevin inquired.

“No… but your being stereotypical, Kevin. We talked about her _ex-boyfriend_ two hours before that. And you know she went through a lot during high school and maybe just had a lot on her mind.”

“And what was on her mind was you.” Kevin said taking a sip from his milkshake.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Veronica was taken aback by Kevin’s comment.

“Ronnie, I saw her checking you out more than any guy. And that includes Archie, and everyone checked out Archie.”

“No, she was definitely into Archie.” Veronica paused to remember an example. “Remember sophomore year after the homecoming dance when we played Seven Minutes in Heaven, and she seemed very eager to take my spot and go in the closet with Archie. And that other time when she asked him to-”    

Veronica was cut off when Kevin started to laugh again. “In the closet. Oh Ronnie, you kill me.” He reached across the table and took Veronica’s hands in him. “Trust me, I’m pretty sure she’s still into you, she’s just a really good actress. And besides, you basically took her on a date less than 24 hours ago where she drunkenly admitted to liking you and got you flowers for christ’s sake!”

“I hate you, Kevin Keller.” Veronica mumbled.

“You just hate me because I’m telling you how it is.” Kevin replied, and honestly Veronica did hate him for that reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who have left comments, I have seen them but haven't had time to reply because its been a busy semester. I really appreciate them and will try to reply now that schools over.
> 
> Also, thanks to hedaofguineapigs for betaing!


	5. It Feels Bad Now, But It’s Gonna Get Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Just something I should note. I finished writing a majority of this around the time episode 9 premiered so of course I didn't know about Jason's murderer and the Jason/Polly thing. So, continue to enjoy me ignoring canon!

The ground in front of Nana Rose’s grave had yet to settle. Cheryl and Abby walked past it and stood in front of the headstone next to it. Cheryl sat down in front of Jason’s grave, and Abby situated herself to sit on her aunt’s lap. 

“Grandma Penny brings us here.” Abby told her aunt as she leaned back. “She says daddy was her favorite son.”

_Make that favorite child_ , Cheryl thought. “Yes, your grandma loved him very much.” She said instead. It wasn’t her idea to come out here because honestly she was trying to avoid Jason’s grave. She wasn’t even out here when they put Nana Rose’s casket into the ground, she was with Veronica at Pop’s. She smiled at that memory. However, Abby had insisted that Cheryl “visit” her brother before she goes home, and of course she couldn’t say no to her niece’s pleading eyes.

“Me and Jay Jay help Grandma plant flowers out here. Her favorite are the red ones. I like the pink ones, so we plant those in the spring.” Abby informed Cheryl as if she didn’t know her mother did that every year on the memorial of Jason’s death. 

Hearing Abby call her twin brother ‘Jay Jay’ caused a pang of grief to fill Cheryl’s heart. It felt odd hearing her nickname for her brother being used by someone else for someone else, but seeing Abby and Jay with each other reminded Cheryl of the happy times her and Jason had together. How she always had someone in her corner who was there to make even the worse situation better.  

“Mommy and I brought those flowers over the other day.” The little girl pointed to the colorful bouquet that was in front of them, bringing Cheryl back to reality.

“Those are very pretty. Did you pick them out?” Cheryl asked.

“Yup.” Abby replied with a big smile on her face.

“You definitely have taste. You must be a Blossom.” Abby didn’t respond causing Cheryl to be concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Why did you leave?” Abby asked in a small voice.

The question broke Cheryl’s heart. The little girl probably didn’t remember Cheryl being there during her first two years of life, but she most likely has seen pictures of her aunt holding and playing with her.

“Well,” Cheryl started but was unable to find the words to she was looking for. “Sometimes when a person is being hurt they need to go away from what’s hurting them. Do you understand where I’m going with this?”

“I’m not a baby. I’m seven.” Abby removed herself from her aunt’s lap so she could face her. “Mommy said when daddy died you became very sad. Do we remind you of him?”

Cheryl pushed a loose curl out of Abby’s face. “You do.” She admitted. “The way you scrunch your nose when confused. How Jason’s eyes light up when he wins a game. How both of your smiles can brighten up anyone’s day.” 

Tears started to form in her eyes. She felt guilty for leaving Abby and Jason, children who were born into unfortunate circumstances. Cheryl was never the only one mourning the loss of her brother. Polly was mourning the loss of the love of her life, and trying to raise their two children without him. In the beginning Cheryl was there every weekend visiting the twins and helping an overwhelmed Polly take care of the babies with Betty. Some nights she would stay late sharing memories of Jason with Polly until the young mother fell asleep on the couch.

How did Cheryl go from being a loving, doting aunt to one that had distanced herself to the point of isolation? Leaving Riverdale behind was easier than Cheryl thought it would be. With college came freedoms that she would only dream of. She had the opportunities to discover things about herself that she would never have been able to do under her parents’ control. The only downside was the fact that she would have to cut off her contact with her young niece and nephew. Cheryl wanted to be there for them, witness the milestones Jason would never get to, but returning to Riverdale was not an option for her until now. 

“I’m so sorry.” Cheryl let out a choked sob and took Abby into her arms. “I’m so sorry I failed you, Abby.”

“You didn’t,” Abby said in a small voice. “But you are squishing me.” 

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh and let go of Abby. She looked at her niece through tear filled eyes and pushed a lock of red hair behind the young girl’s ears.

“I will never leave you again. Okay?” Cheryl put her hands on Abby’s cheeks. “Starting now I will be a constant in your life. If you need anything that you can’t go to your mom or Betty for you come to me.”

Abby nodded and nuzzled her a cheek into one of Cheryl’s hands. “What did grandma and grandpa do to you?”

“What do you mean?” Cheryl inquired. How did Abby know any of this? She was very smart and inquisitive for seven years old, but she couldn’t have known about Cheryl’s abuse unless someone told her.

Abby adjusted her position so she was now sitting cross legged across from Cheryl. She started to play with the grass in front of her to avoid making eye contact with her aunt. “Last night Grandma Alice came for dinner, and after I heard her talking to mommy and Aunt Betty. Aunt Betty said something about them hurting you. Is that true?”

Cheryl bit her lower lip. Abby loved Penelope and Clifford, and they loved her. Cheryl didn’t want to ruin them for Abby, and deep down she didn’t want to destroy anything for her parents. They already lost their son, and don’t need to lose their grandchildren too. So Cheryl did what she had to and lied. “Penelope did once, but it was an accident” 

That was a blatant lie because the verbal abuse was still happening to that day. Penelope ripped into Cheryl the night after Nana Rose’s funeral. She called her daughter a disgrace and threatened to cut her off if she pulled a stunt like that again. And then she called Cheryl the word that caused the fight the day of her college graduation; the day Cheryl’s parents witnessed her kissing the first and only girlfriend she ever had. 

“I promise to make sure no one ever hurts you and Jay like I’ve been hurt.” Cheryl told her niece before standing up. “It’s getting cold. How about we go inside and have hot chocolate?”

Abby jumped up from where she was seated and grabbed Cheryl’s hand. “With mini-marshmallows?” She looked up at Cheryl with glee in her eyes.

“Anything you want.” Cheryl gave the young girl’s hand a squeeze and the two headed back into the mansion. From that moment on Cheryl decided she was going to be the person Jason would have wanted her to be in his children’s lives.


	6. Keep With Me Forward All Through the Night

“God, I hated that dress.” Cheryl said after she flipped to the prom section of her yearbook. “My mother made me get it even though I liked another one. She said it ‘made my eyes sparkle’. ” Cheryl mimicked her mother. 

She was sitting on her bed with Veronica just like they did all those years ago the night of their sleepover before Jason’s funeral. The fiery haired woman was set to leave Riverdale the following day and invited Veronica over to hang out for a couple of hours. The two somehow started talking about high school, which resulted in Cheryl pulling out their senior yearbook.

“I thought you looked absolutely stunning that night.” Veronica said looking at the picture. She scanned the page and smiled fondly at a picture of her, Archie, and Betty. Her and Betty went as friends since the two were technically broken up at that point, and Archie managed to knock over a whole table of desserts that night. 

Cheryl blushed. “Penelope was so mad I was going alone, but no one asked me and I sure as hell was not going to ask anyone. High school me was a little pretentious.” 

Veronica laughed. “A little? I think if I looked up pretentious in the dictionary at that time there would be a picture of you. No offense.” 

“None taken.” Cheryl gave a reassuring smile. 

There was a moment of silence between the two as they continued to look through the book. “I would have taken you.” Veronica finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Cheryl’s heart started to race. Was Veronica saying this as a friend or something more? Veronica was always a giving person so she was probably saying this as a friend. Cheryl had to quickly think of something to say. 

“Didn't you go with Betty?” Cheryl asked.

“I did, but we went as friends. We broke up the month before because we felt we were better off as friends, but we already purchased the tickets together.” Veronica replied, playing with the sleeve of her sweater.

“But why would someone like you want to be with someone like me?” Cheryl asked in a quiet voice.

“Because, Cheryl Blossom, even during high school I thought you were a genuine person. A little guarded and a whole lot a bitchy at times, but you were still a good person. The night of the sleepover I saw the real you, and I thought ‘wow, I’m so lucky to see the real person under that facade’. Plus I thought you were gorgeous.” There was a pause. “And I still think you are.” Veronica bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Cheryl had yet to respond and it was making Veronica nervous, but with all her willpower she looked up at the woman sitting across from her. Instead of a look of anger or betrayal, Cheryl sat there almost as red as her hair with tears in her eyes. Without thinking, Veronica wiped the tears away.

“Do you really mean that?” Cheryl asked in a small voice.

“I do.” Veronica took the other woman’s hands in her’s. “And I wish I told you sooner, but you left Riverdale so quickly after graduation I never got the chance to. And I don’t know if you remember what you said at the bar earlier this week, but I liked you in high school too.”

“I vaguely remember what happened that night.” Cheryl gave a small smile remembering the bar incident. “You know, I took all my might to not kiss you at our sleepover.”

“Why not make your dream come true and do it now.” Veronica said in a low voice, a look of desire in her eyes. 

Cheryl’s heart beat sped up again as she leaned closer to Veronica. If this was a dream and someone was to wake her up at this moment, she might have to punch them in the face. But this wasn’t a dream, and before she could make the first move Veronica had her hands on either side of Cheryl’s face and pressed their lips together. Cheryl was hesitant at first, but she softened into the kiss. A few moments later she felt Veronica’s hand up her shirt, and out of surprise Cheryl squeaked and pulled away.

“Is this okay?” Veronica asked not removing her hand as she leaned her forehead against Cheryl’s.

“It’s everything I ever wanted.” Cheryl kissed Veronica again, pulling her down to the bed. If loving Veronica was wrong, Cheryl didn’t want to be right.

***

Veronica ran her fingers through Cheryl’s hair as she slept. She hadn’t meant to stay the night, but Cheryl fell asleep in her arms and Veronica didn’t want to wake her up. Never in a million years did she think she would admit her true feelings to Cheryl or sleep with her, but everything about this situation felt right. It was as if Cheryl was made to fit perfectly in her arms, and now that Veronica had her there she never wanted to let go.

Cheryl stirred awake and rolled over to face Veronica. “You're naked in my bed.” She said sleepily and gave a shy smile.

“Oh, and you’re wearing a three piece suit.” Veronica laughed pushing a stray lock of fiery hair out of Cheryl's face.

The smile then faded from Cheryl’s face when she realized they were in her childhood room. If they were in her apartment she would have gotten out of bed to make Veronica breakfast, but no, they were in her childhood home and her parents’ room was right down the hall. 

“You need to go, Veronica. My parents would kill me if they knew you were here. Let alone in my bed.”

Veronica was taken aback by what the other woman said. Cheryl was an adult and was still scared of what her parents would do to her if they found out. “Cheryl, you’re 23 years old. Who you sleep with is none of your parents’ business.”

Cheryl sat up and pulled the cover to her chin. “You don’t understand, Veronica. Although I rarely talk to my parents, let alone visit them, they're still financially supporting me. If they found out about- about this, they would disown me for good.” She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears for falling.

Veronica scooted closer to the upset woman and embraced her in her arms.“Cheryl, it’s okay to say you’re gay or a lesbian or whatever you identify as. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Cheryl removed herself from Veronica’s embrace and looked at her bewildered. “That’s what you’re not getting, Veronica.” She spat. “For Penelope and Clifford it’s okay to be gay, but if it’s me it’s not okay.” She got out of bed and went to her dresser to get a pair of pajamas.

“Will I ever see you again, Cheryl? Or are you going to run off again and forget Riverdale ever existed?” Veronica asked still sitting on the bed.

Cheryl finished getting dressed and turned back to Veronica. “I really want this, Ronnie.” She gestured to the raven haired woman and then herself. “It’s what I wanted since high school.” Tears started to roll down her cheek again.

“Cheryl.” Veronica said in a small voice and got out of the bed to go to her. “You know what, we’ll stay in contact and we’ll text and video chat, but you have to promise to come home for Christmas so we can figure this out.” She embraced Cheryl and kissed her cheek. The other woman started to laugh. “What's so funny?”

“You’re just casually standing in the middle of my room naked.” Cheryl left the embrace, and grabbed a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt for Veronica. “Put these on.”

Veronica did as told. “You never answered me.” She said after getting dressed.

“I’ll come home on Christmas.” Cheryl replied, but Veronica didn’t know whether or not to trust her. Nevertheless, Veronica was hopeful and would everything in her power to make this work. She couldn’t lose Cheryl when she just got the redhead in her arms.


	7. I’m Gonna Be There Always

Veronica needed to tell someone about what happened last night. She couldn’t tell Betty because the blonde is a terrible liar and would end up telling Kevin who would then go tell the whole town. Archie and Jughead probably could give two shits about this whole situation. That just left Veronica with her mother.

Now here she stood in front of Hermione’s office, tray of coffees in one hand and the other hand hovering over the door ready to knock. Veronica’s mother was always supportive of who she dated and who she liked, but this was different. This was Cheryl Blossom and Hermione did not have a good history with the Blossoms. Veronica took a shaky breath and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Hermione said from the other side of the door. She was presently surprised to see Veronica enter her office. 

“I bought you your usual.” Veronica set one of the coffee cups in front of her mom and took a seat across from her.

“What’s wrong, mija?” Hermione asked. Veronica did not usually visit her at her office so there must be something wrong if she was here.

Veronica played with the bottom of her peacoat. “I just wanted to spend time with my favorite mom before I leave tomorrow.”

Hermione leaned forward in her chair and clasped her hands together on top of her desk. “Veronica, I know you’re lying and something is bothering you. I am your mother, you know? And I know that you didn’t come home from Cheryl’s last night.”

“How do you know?” Veronica asked in a panicked voice. 

“My car wasn’t in it’s spot, which meant that you weren’t home.” Hermione informed her.

Veronica should have seen this coming. The car Veronica used in high school was a rental and they returned it when she left for the city because they figured she wouldn’t need a car. So when she asked to borrow her mother’s car she promised to be home by the time Hermione had to go to work. 

“If you wanted to have a sleepover you could have just texted me so I wouldn’t have been surprised when my car wasn’t there.” Hermione told her daughter and took a sip of her coffee. “Did something happen last night? Is that why you want to talk?”

“I slept with her.” Veronica said so quietly that Hermione almost didn’t hear her.

“Oh.” Hermione said in surprise and sat back in her chair. Honestly, she knew she should have seen it coming. She saw the way her daughter looked at Cheryl in high school, and how her eyes would light up when she would talked about the Blossom woman. 

“I think I like her, mom. Like really like her,” Veronica said a little louder this time. “I had a crush on her in high school, and now that I know that she reciprocated it’s just- I don’t know what to do.” She paused. “You’re not mad are you?”

“That you like Cheryl?” Hermione asked and then sighed. “She’s a Blossom, but the heart wants what the heart wants. What does your’s want?”

“Her.” Veronica answered. “But she left her life in Riverdale behind her a long time ago. She promised she’d come back for Christmas, but part of me doesn’t trust her. I’m scared of investing my heart into her and just getting hurt in return.” She admitted and fought back tears that were starting to form. Veronica never cried over someone before, but then again she never felt like this about someone before.

“Ronnie.” Hermione comforted. “If she likes you too she will come back to see you. Is she not coming back for Thanksgiving? We can do Thanksgiving here instead of New York if you want to see her.”

Veronica shook her head. “She is going to visit some college friends. They have some Thanksgiving tradition.” 

“Maybe the distance will help you two figure this all out.” Hermione got up from her seat to sit in the one next to Veronica. She placed a hand on Veronica’s cheek. “If she wants to be with you she will be here on Christmas, mija.”

Veronica nodded. “Thank you for listening to me and not judging me.”

“Ronnie, as your mom I just want you to be happy, and if being with her makes you happy than that’s what I want for you. Understood?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” Veronica responded. “I love you, mom.”

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “I love you too, mija. But if Cheryl breaks your heart, I’ll break her face.”


	8. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Veronica checked her hair in the webcam video before clicking on Cheryl’s name to video chat her. The two originally started off with a weekly video chat that then turned into a daily video chat. Veronica found comfort in this routine the two had developed together. Being able to not only talk to Cheryl, but to see her improved her day exponentially. After a couple rings Cheryl picked up, and Veronica’s heart fluttered when the redheaded woman’s smiling face appeared on her screen.

“Happy first day of December!” Veronica cheered. “Two weeks and four days until we see each other in person!”

“And two weeks until the semester is over.” Cheryl added. “I had clinicals from nine to seven today, and now I have to type up two writeups about it for next week. I hate the last few weeks of the semester.”

“We can cut this short tonight.” Veronica suggested even though she didn’t want to.

“No, no, no.” Cheryl shook her head. “I want to talk to you.”

“Ronnie, I need a second opinion.” Kevin walked into the kitchen fully aware that Veronica was talking to Cheryl like she did every night. Veronica ended up telling him about what happened when they returned to New York, and to her surprise he was not shocked by the events. 

“Oh, are you two on a date? Didn’t mean to interrupt.” He said, pretending to play incoccent. 

“What do you need, Kev?” Veronica turned around to face her roommate.

“Blue or green?” He held up the two button down shirts in his hands. 

“Blue.” Veronica said before turning back around.

“You barely even looked, Ronnie.” Kevin said in defeat.

“Trust me, blue.” Veronica said again.  

Kevin sighed and walked away, but once he was out of Veronica's vicinity he smiled. He knew the blue shirt was the best, he just wanted to tease the two women. At first he was surprised by how happy talking to Cheryl made Veronica, but now he lived for the smile raven haired woman had on her face when she’s video chatting. Deep down he was also happy Cheryl looked happy for once, but he’d never admit that. 

Back in the kitchen, Veronica was telling Cheryl about a new piece she was working on. However, Veronica could tell the redhead wasn’t really paying attention to her, but was instead watching the brunette talking enthusiastically with a goofy smile on her face.

“What?” Veronica asked, making Cheryl’s smile grow bigger.

“I love watching you talk about work. It’s so cute how much you love it.” Cheryl rested her chin on the back of her hands. “What do you want to do when we’re in Riverdale?”

“Are you trying to seduce me back into your bed, Miss Blossom?” Veronica teased making the redhead blush.

“No, like things we can do together. We can go to ice skating rink in Greendale one day.” Cheryl suggested.

“Really, Greendale? What’s wrong with the rink in Riverdale?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl averted her eyes from the screen. “It’s just people in Riverdale will get suspicious.”

“Suspicious of what?” Veronica prodded.

“Us. Me.” Cheryl answered. “We never were close in high school. People would be suspicious of why would be hanging out as adults.”

“People should mind their own damn business.” Veronica said. “You know what, we’ll figure stuff out while we’re there.”

Cheryl nodded in agreement and yawned.

“I think you should go get some sleep. We’ll talk longer tomorrow.” Veronica said.  “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Ronnie.” Cheryl said before hanging up.

A few seconds later Veronica’s phone buzzed. She opened up Cheryl’s text to find three kissy-face emojis. Veronica couldn’t remember when this started or who started it, but every night before either of them went to bed they would send those emojis. Seeing them reassured her that Cheryl was still interested in her because Veronica was falling head over heels for Cheryl, and she hoped the other woman felt the same. 


	9. She Looks Perfect, I Don't Deserve This

The December air was brisk and the coffees in Veronica’s hands were starting get cold. The two decided the best place to meet would be Pickens Park away from both of their families. The peacoat that the Veronica decided to wear was not keeping her warm, and she really wished she had wore her hat instead of opting not to because she was scared it would mess up her hair. She regretted choosing to look nice instead of dressing for warmth. She wanted to look nice for Cheryl, but Veronica knew the other woman wouldn’t care how she looked. Hell, almost every time the two video chatted she never wore makeup, but this was different.

Veronica kept checking the entrance of the park to see if she could catch a glimpse of the familiar fiery red hair she was dying to see. Veronica knew the saying that a watched pot never boils, but she couldn’t help herself.

And then there she was. The woman Veronica had talked to from the moment she woke up to moment she fell asleep for the past two months. The woman who Veronica wanted to make her’s.

“Hey.” Cheryl said when the two were finally standing face to face. 

Veronica was pretty sure she never seen Cheryl smile this big. All she wanted to do was kiss Cheryl’s red lips, but didn’t know if Cheryl would be okay with that.

“Hi.” Veronica replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Aren’t you cold in that coat?” Cheryl asked.

“You’re asking if I’m cold, little Miss Skirt and Heels?”

“It’s my signature look and I can’t stray from it.” Cheryl flashed her a another big smile and tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

“Well, Cheryl Bombshell, here’s your coffee.”

“Thank you, Miss Lodge.” Cheryl accepted the coffee, and the two stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Veronica suggested they should go sit down and talk. 

“What are we?” She asked once they were seated on the bench. “We’ve been talking nonstop since we left Riverdale in October.” Veronica pushed a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

After a long silence Cheryl answered “You’re too good for me, I don’t deserve you.” 

“You deserve the world.” Veronica moved closer to Cheryl on the bench so that their knees touched. “And I want to provide you the world you deserve. I want to wake up next to you, Cheryl. I want to make you breakfast in bed and hold your hair back when you’re sick. I want to stay up late watching cheesy movies and dancing around my living room with you. I can go on all day.” There was a short pause. “If anyone here doesn’t deserve that it’s me.”

“No, you deserve it all, but you deserve it with someone who can be public about their relationship.” Cheryl responded trying to keep her composure. Instead of looking at the other woman she stared ahead watching the cars drive by on the street. 

Veronica is everything she’s ever wanted. She could imagine herself falling asleep next to the raven haired woman, buying a house with her, getting married, and even raising children. Why did this have to be so hard for her? Of course Cheryl knew the reasons, and those two reasons were named Clifford and Penelope Blossom.

“Is it because of your parents?” Veronica asked as if she could read Cheryl’s mind at that moment. “We’ll work around it. I won’t tell anyone until you’re ready.”

“No.” Cheryl stated and turned to face Veronica. “If we’re doing this. If we’re going to date I want everyone to know that I’m dating Veronica Lodge, the most loving and understanding woman in the world. Come to Thornhill for dinner. I’ll tell Clifford and Penelope tonight.”

“Don’t rush yourself into coming out. Don’t do this for me, do it because you want to.” Veronica told her. If this went wrong she would feel guilty her whole life. Cheryl’s safety was more important to Veronica than them being public.

“I want to do this.” Cheryl bit her bottom lip. “If I don’t do it tonight I’ll just keep putting off until we get to the point where you’re ready for the next step and I’m still in the closet. I’m doing this for me.”

“I just want to make sure you’re not doing it for me.” Veronica took Cheryl’s hand in her’s. “If you need me there for support when you come out to your parents I will be there. You don’t have to do it alone.”

***

In comparison to Veronica’s first dinner at Thornhill, this was ten times more awkward and tense. Maybe it was because Penelope was still hung up over the funeral incident or because Cheryl was so tense that the grip she had on her fork might bend it.

“Thank you for having me for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Blossom.” Veronica said trying to give her most sincere smile. “The ham is just as good as I remembered.”

“It was Cheryl’s idea again.” Penelope said in an unpleasant tone, cutting into her food with more aggression than necessary. “After all these years I still don’t understand what she sees in you.”

Penelope never liked Cheryl’s previous boyfriends. Granted, Cheryl didn’t like them either and only dated them for appearances. But now that she’s finally found someone she liked of course her mother was judgemental as always. Without thinking, Cheryl slammed both her fists on the table, startling everyone. 

“Shut up, mother!”

“What did you just say you ungrateful little bitch?” Penelope rose from her seat, balling her hands into fists.

“Hey. Hey. Cheryl, breathe.” Veronica comforted, rubbing her girlfriend’s arm. “Mrs. Blossom, please take a seat. Cheryl is just a little… upset.”

Penelope listened to Veronica and took her seat. “Clifford, why are you just sitting there like a statue? Say something!”

Clifford cleared his throat. “Obviously, as Veronica said, Cheryl is ‘upset’. Why don’t we listen to what is causing this outburst.” He then turned his full attention to his daughter. “Is everything okay?”

Cheryl looked at Veronica, and received a smile and nod of encouragement. There was no turning back at this point. She already pissed off her mother so might as well just it over with. 

“Well… I’m… Veronica and me…” She looked at the faces of the others at the table. Veronica was smiling, but was unable to hide the fear in her eyes. Clifford looked concerned and Penelope was still filled with rage. 

Cheryl took a breath. “I didn’t like you being mean to Veronica because we’re dating.” She took Veronica’s hand in her’s and put it on the table so her parents can see their interlaced fingers. “I’m a lesbian, and before you say anything it is not a phase. I know I told you it was last year, but I was lying.”

Clifford leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. “I don’t know what to say. Penelope?”

Cheryl watched as her mother rose from her seat and left the dining room. She knew this was going to happen, but she couldn’t stop the tears from forming. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment.” She got up from her seat. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me instead of Jason.” Cheryl exited the room and headed to the front door.

“Cheryl!” She heard Veronica call after her, but she didn’t turn around. She walked out the front door, but couldn’t go any further so she just sat on the first step. The sob she’d been holding in erupted from her body. The door opened behind her and she felt a pair of arms circle around her middle.

“You’re okay.” Veronica whispered, stroking Cheryl’s hair. “I’m still here, and I’m not leaving.” 

She held Cheryl’s shaking body until the sobs lessened into sniffles. Veronica had no idea what Cheryl was going through. When she told Hermione she was bisexual, all her mother did said was to not let anyone break her heart. She knew what she had to do. 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” Veronica placed a kiss on the other woman’s temple and headed back into the house.

Veronica found Clifford and Penelope sitting in the formal living room, each with a glass of wine in their hands. Outside she had an idea of what she wanted to say. She wanted to make them hurt like Cheryl did at that very moment, but once she stood in front of them she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“Your daughter, your  _ only _ living child, is out there crying. She just told you the one thing that’s been eating at her since she was sixteen, and all you do is reject her.” Veronica said instead of all the hateful things on the tip of her tongue.

“We-” Clifford started.

“No, Clifford. You don’t get to say anything. Cheryl has suffered in your hands for far too long. Especially you, Penelope.” Veronica glared at the older woman. “Don’t think she hasn’t told me everything you’ve done to her. Hell, I saw you hit her at Jason’s funeral.” Veronica felt tears falling down her cheek but pushed on. “I will not let either of you hurt Cheryl anymore. I love her too much to see break apart almost every week.”

“You love me?” Veronica turned around and saw Cheryl standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her cheeks were stained from the tears. She looked the most vulnerable Veronica has ever seen her.

Veronica walked over to her girlfriend, forgetting that the Blossom parents were still in the room and could hear everything she was going to say. “The moment you walked over to me on my first day of Riverdale I knew there was something there. Reuniting with you and talking to you nonstop the last few months only reassured that. I’ve fallen in love with you Cheryl, and I think I want to be with you forever.”  

“I love you too, Ronnie.” Cheryl said in a small voice, embracing Veronica. “I need to tell my parents something.”

Veronica let go of Cheryl, and the redhead walking over to her parents. “If you want me to leave, I will. Just give time to pack up my belongings.”

“Your mother and I don’t want you to leave.” Clifford looked at Penelope for support, but she was staring at the ground. “We were just taken aback.”

Cheryl didn't know whether or not believe her parents. Her father seemed sincere, but her mother looked like she was being forced into accepting Cheryl. “I need time. I’m going to spend the night at Veronica’s” Cheryl went to her room to pack an overnight bag, and then joined Veronica outside.  

“You did it!” Veronica cheered, engulfing Cheryl in a hug. “You’re so strong for what you just did back there.”

“I thought I’d feel better.” Cheryl muttered, nuzzling her face into Veronica’s neck, breathing in the smell of her lavender shampoo. “I love you so much, Ronnie. I don’t think I can ever repay you.”

Veronica rubbed her girlfriend’s back. “You never have to. How about we go to Pop’s, get two milkshake’s to go then go to my place, change into pajamas, and watch a Christmas movie.”

“I couldn’t imagine doing anything else.” Cheryl replied. burying herself into the safety of Veronica arms.


	10. I Realized I Need You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty x Archie chapter. Doesn't really affect the main plot.

Archie walked down the street towards Betty’s house to ask her something that he felt should be done it in person. The relationship between the childhood friends hadn’t changed much since high school. They texted daily and go out to eat at Pop’s almost every weekend. However, something was eating at Archie but he didn’t know if Betty would feel the same way.

Betty was situated under Polly’s car when Archie arrived at her house. “I feel like everytime I come here on Sunday afternoons I find you here.”

“Because this is what I’ve done almost every Sunday afternoon since I was ten.” Betty responded from under the car.

“Did you see the latest development on Facebook?” Archie asked, not wanting to directly ask about Veronica and Cheryl changing their statuses from single to dating each other. 

“Of course I did. Kevin texted me first thing in the morning to tell me.” 

“You’re not jealous?” Archie asked as he he leaned against the garage and raised an eyebrow.

“We were a thing for four months during our senior year of high school. That was five years ago, Archie.” Betty rolled out from under the car to give him a look of displeasure he has seen too many times. 

“I always knew she liked Cheryl. She once told me when we were drunk. Hand me that wrench over there.” Betty said as she rolled back under the car. “Also, didn't you date Ronnie during junior year? Are  _ you  _ jealous?”

Archie rolled his eyes because he knew Betty was right, and did as instructed and placed to wrench in the hand that stuck out from under the car.

“Now, why are you here, Archie?” She finally asked.

“The staff holiday party is in two days, and I was wondering if you wanted to me accompany so I won’t be alone. There’ll be music and dancing.” Archie rubbed the back of his head and shifted awkwardly in place.

Betty rolled back out from under the car and narrowed her eyes at Archie. “Are you asking me to a high school dance?”

“It’s not a high school dance, it’s a party for the high school staff members.” Archie responded, trying not to sound hurt by the harsh tone she used.

“Archie Andrews, have you officially lost your mind?” The blonde woman stood up and walked over to Archie. “All those years in high school when I wanted you to ask me to a dance, and now you ask me when we’re adults.”

“Why not make up for that now? Please, Betty.” Archie begged. “Don’t make me go to this party alone and stand there awkwardly.”

“I’ll consider it.” 

***

Archie walked up the steps to the Cooper sisters’ front door, a box with a white corsage in hand. He rang the doorbell and the door was answered by Abby and Jason. 

“Come in, Archie.” Abby said, attempting to sound a serious adult. “Aunt Betty will be down in few.”

“Mommy is upstairs helping her with her hair and makeup.” Jason informed him. 

Archie talked to the twins until Polly and Betty came downstairs. Betty had her hair down from its typical ponytail and wore a long-sleeved, knee length baby-blue dress. Archie’s breath was taken away.

“You- you- look gorgeous.” Archie stumbled over his word causing Betty to blush. “I got you this.” He took the corsage out of the box.

“Are you sure this isn’t a high school dance?” Betty teased and held her wrist out for him to put it on her.

“I told you I was going to make it up to you. Corsage and all.” 

“Did you get a limo?!” Abby asked excitedly.

“My pay check isn’t that big so that was a little out of my price range.” 

Abby pouted in response causing the adults to laugh.

“I want a get a picture of the two of you before you leave.” Polly said. 

“Should we do a stereotypical prom pose?” Archie asked.

“You’re pushing it with that one, Andrews.” Betty replied.

After Polly took the photos, Betty grabbed her coat from the hall closet and was ready to go. Going to a dance with Archie was a dream for Betty since she was a little girl. They did go dances together before, but this time felt different and Betty couldn’t put her finger on why.

“I’ll be home by midnight.” She told Polly.

It took 10 minutes to get from her house to the country club where the party was being held.  It felt weird going to the Riverdale High School staff holiday party as an alumna of the school. Alice was always involved in the PTA when Betty and Polly were still there, which meant she helped plan this party years ago. However, being here with Archie made it worth it.

After handing over the keys to the valet, Archie walked over to Betty and linked their arms. “Ready for the time of your life, Betts.”

“It's a party for teachers, how wild can it get?” 

About two hours in Betty learned that it could get pretty wild. It was slightly uncomfortable for her to watch her former teachers dancing around drunk. It was especially odd to see her former biology teacher grinding on his wife with his tie tied around his head.

“This is quite the trip.” Betty said to Archie as they walked on to the dance floor.

“Don’t tell me you’re not having a good time.” 

“Oh, no, I’m having great time.” Betty replied. “I didn’t know how extravagant the party was. My mom never really talked about the planning process.” 

Just as Archie was going to answer, the DJ announced that it was time for a slow song.

“May I have this dance, Ms. Cooper?” Archie offered his hand to Betty, which she gladly accepted.

“I would love to, Mr. Andrews.” She said as he pulled her in close. 

“Do you maybe want to come to my place for drinks after?” Archie asked as they danced.

“Sure.” Betty agreed, and she finally figured out why this dance felt different than all the other dances she and Archie went to together. Archie was finally reciprocating his feelings for her and she felt like she was on top of the world.

***

Betty closed the door to her house quietly behind her, her mind still in a state of pure bliss. Hopefully Polly and the twins were still asleep and wouldn’t hear coming home. Her plan was to go set the coffee maker, go up stairs, change, and maybe catch a few more hours of sleep to make it seem like she came home last night. Betty put her things down by the steps before walking into the kitchen. 

“You’re home late.” A familiar voice greeted her. “Or early depending on how you look at it.”

“Holy shit, mom!” Betty blurted, startled by her mother who was currently sitting at her island reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. “What are you doing in  _ my _ kitchen?”

“Well,” Alice but the newspaper down. “Polly was called into work because they were short staffed for the night shift. She said you went out but would be back by midnight and asked if I could watch Abby and Jay until then.”

“Is Polly home yet?” Betty asked as she made herself a cup of coffee, trying to avoid the fact that she was obviously home later than planned and still in her dress from last night.

“Her shift is over at eight.” Alice took a sip of her coffee. “How’s Archie?”

_ Shit! Shit! _ Betty internally screamed, her eyes growing wide. “F-f-fine.” She stuttered. “We had a good time last night. The parent association throws a very nice party for the staff.”

“I saw Fred at the grocery store last week. He told me that Archie moved out and got his own apartment.” Betty knew Alice was only bringing that up to find out if she spent the night at Archie’s, and she wasn’t going to let her mother get that out of her so easily.

“He did… Did the twins wake up yet?” Betty asked to change the subject.

“It’s only 6:30. They probably won’t be up for another hour or two.” There was a moment of awkward silence. “How did the apartment look?”

Betty placed her cup down on the counter. Of course her mother wouldn’t let up on it. It was the journalist in her. 

“You know, mom,” She said an annoyed tone. “I’m 23 and I can come home whenever I damn please. And why didn’t you text me?”

“We did. A few times actually.” Alice informed her. 

“Shit.” Betty remembered her phone dying while they were driving to Archie’s place. Before that happened she did see she had a few texts from Polly and her mother, but figured they were to say good night or to remind her to buy things for the holidays. “My phone is dead and I forgot to put it to charge when I got to Archie’s.”

“So you were at Archie’s?” Her mother asked with a smug smile plastered on her face because she finally got what she wanted out of Betty.

“Jesus, mom.” Betty rolled her eyes. “It’s none of your business where I was and who I was with. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go upstairs and take a shower.” She left kitchen but still felt her mother’s eyes on her. Alice probably still had that smug smile on her face.

“I like the dress.” Alice called after her. Betty rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised they didn’t get stuck .


	11. Everything About Her Is So Overwhelming

After a very tense and awkward Christmas- which involved the Cooper family coming over for Christmas dinner- Cheryl was happy to finally get alone time with Veronica away from her family. The two had a romantic evening ahead of them. They were going to the restaurant where they had their first unofficial date, and then back to Thornhill since Penelope and Clifford were at a dinner party and wouldn’t be home until well past midnight. 

Cheryl laid out the new lingerie set she got for this occasion and her dress. She then walked over to her dresser and took out a small, neatly wrapped package. Veronica and her agreed not to get each other presents for Christmas, but Cheryl couldn’t help herself. When she saw the pearl earrings in the display she knew she had to get them for Veronica. Growing up presents and extravagant gifts were given to express appreciation, or in this case love. So, materialism was in Cheryl’s blood and was going to be a hard habit to break.

There was a knock on the door that Cheryl could easily distinguish as Penelope’s. “Cheryl, are you decent?”

“Yes, mother.” Cheryl responded and rolled her eyes. What did Penelope think she was doing, looking at nudes of Veronica?

Penelope entered her daughter’s room, and automatically caught a glance of the lingerie on the bed. She cleared her throat. “I know you have plans with Veronica.” She paused and made a look of disgust. “However, something came up and Polly needs someone to watch the twins.”

“I’m guessing you’re asking me.” Cheryl said, disappointment apparent in her voice. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hang out with the twins. It was just that she had a magical night planned for her and Veronica. “Why can’t Betty or her parents watch them?”

“Betty has plans and god knows what Hal and Alice are doing. And as you know your father and I have the party to go to.”

“Why can’t she get a babysitter?”

“Their usual one is one vacation with her family.” 

Cheryl sighed and gave in. “I’ll let Veronica know.”

***

Veronica had just finished curling the last section of her hair when her phone started to ring. Cheryl’s name and a photo of the two appeared on her screen.

“What’s up, babe?” Veronica answered the phone as she started to organize her makeup on her vanity.

“There’s been a change of plans.” Cheryl said uneasily on the other end of the phone.

“Okay,” Veronica responded. “You breaking up with me?”

“No!” Cheryl practically shouted. “I got put on babysitting duty for the evening. Something happened at work and Polly had to go in, and everyone else is busy. Rain check?”

“Hmm.” Veronica took a second to think. “How about no rain check and we take the twins to Pop’s and a movie instead of going to the fancy restaurant. You like that?”

“That sound wond-” Cheryl started to say. Veronica heard some commotion on the other end of the phone and then the voice of a young child was heard.

“Hi Aunt Ronnie!” Abby chirped. “Are you taking us out tonight?”

“Yes, but I need to talk to Cheryl first. Can you put her back on?” Veronica asked the young girl.

“Fine.” Abby whined. There was a few seconds of silence, which was probably Abby returning Cheryl her phone.

“I’m back.” Cheryl said. “They tag teamed me and Abby was able to grab my phone. Meet us at Pop’s in at 5:30 and then we’ll figure out the rest of the night from there. Love you.”

Hearing Cheryl say those words made Veronica’s heart flutter no matter how many times they tell each other.  Knowing Cheryl’s history made Veronica appreciate those words even more. The fact that Cheryl felt comfortable and loved with her made Veronica feel whole.

“Love you too.” She said before hanging up. 

***

“Aunt Ronnie’s here!” Abby shrieked from the window booth where she, Jason, and Cheryl sat. 

Veronica couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of her. Abby was sitting on her knees, turned around in the booth, and waving frantically. Jason was peering over the edge, and Cheryl sat there, chin in her hands with the biggest smile on her face. She didn't need a fancy dinner as long as she could spend time with the woman she loved.

“Hi.” Cheryl said softly as Veronica slid into the booth next to her. Neither woman leaned in for a kiss because the twins were there and didn’t know the two were together.

“So you two, what did you get for Christmas?” Veronica asked and  leaned forward. 

From the time Veronica asked that question until the food was served, the twins gave her a detailed play by play of how their Christmas went, including what presents they got and what food they ate.

“Are you dating?” Jason asked in between bites of his hamburger. “Aunt Betty told mommy that you two are in love with each other.” 

“Veronica and I we’re.. we … um.” Cheryl couldn’t figure out how she wanted to tell the twins. Lucky for her, Veronica jumped in.

“Betty is right. I love Cheryl very much and now we’re girlfriends.” Veronica said easily.

Cheryl never witnessed Veronica interact with children before this, and it was making her heart swell. Veronica was a natural and the twins seemed to love her.  _ She’s going to make a great mom _ , Cheryl thought, lovingly watching Veronica and Jason race to see how long it would take get a brain freeze from their milkshakes. She shook off that intrusive thought. Why would she be thinking of children already? Yes, the two women were in love, but they’ve only been together less than a month.

“Everything okay, Cherrie?” Veronica asked, giving Cheryl’s thigh a squeeze.

“Yep.” Cheryl responded, putting her hand on top of Veronica’s. “Just zoned out. Who won?”

“Ronnie.” Jason whimpered, rubbing his forehead trying to get rid of his brain freeze. 

“Put your tongue to the roof of your mouth.” Veronica instructed the young boy.

Jason did as instructed. “Rematch?” He asked Veronica enthusiastically once his brain freeze disappeared.

“No more milkshake for you.” Cheryl said taking the boy’s glass away from him. Jason frowned but then went back to eating happily a few seconds later.

The four finished their meal and headed to the movie theater, deciding on whatever child movie was playing at that time. However, Veronica didn’t really pay much attention to it. She was getting more joy watching Cheryl’s reaction to it. She loved seeing her girlfriend happy and enjoying herself. She also oddly found herself enjoying how domestic this whole situation felt, and couldn’t wait to do it again in the future.

“I have a present for you in my car.” Cheryl told Veronica as they exited the movie theater.

“I thought we agreed on no presents.” Veronica teased. “I have one for you at the apartment. Swing by after you drop off the twins and we’ll exchange them then.” Veronica told Cheryl before giving her a quick kiss.

An hour later, Cheryl was at the Lodge apartment, gift in tow. Veronica ushered her into her room and sat her on the bed. She then walked over to her dresser, grabbed a package from one of the drawers, and then sat down next to the redhead.

“Who goes first?” Veronica asked, a big smile on her face.

“I will.” Cheryl handed her the small gift wrapped box. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and anxiously watched Veronica open the gift. “You probably already have a pair, but I couldn’t leave them behind.” 

Veronica opened the small box containing the simple pearl earrings. “I love them, Cher. I never told you this, but this summer I actually lost one of my old ones while on vacation and never got around to replacing it. Now I don’t have to. Thank you.” She leaned over and gave Cheryl a kiss. “My turn.” 

Cheryl took the box that most likely held a necklace; she could tell by the size of it. Inside the box was a necklace with a white gold chain and a sapphire pendant shaped as a heart.

“I know it's cliche and all, but I thought it would look nice on you.” 

“Shush.” Cheryl said before kissing Veronica. “I love it. I have one more present for you.” She got up from the bed and slowly took her top off to show Veronica the new bra she got for what was suppose to be their romantic evening.

“I think this might be my favorite present this evening.” Veronica gushed, moving towards the edge of the bed before pulling Cheryl to her by the loops of the redhead’s jeans. Although the evening didn’t start as planned it sure did end as planned, with Cheryl in Veronica’s arms.


	12. I Got Issues, You Got Them Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! As a way to make up for it I'm posting 2 chapters. Enjoy!

Veronica hadn’t seen Penelope and Clifford since the dinner the previous week. According to Cheryl the Blossom parents had extended an invitation for dinner, but Veronica was fairly certain it was Cheryl’s idea again. However to make the best of a potentially bad situation it was turned into a sleepover. If having to suffer through another dinner with Penelope and Clifford was the only way Veronica could see her girlfriend that day she would suffer out of love.

Veronica grabbed her overnight bag from the passenger seat and began the walk up the driveway to the front door on the Blossom house. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to be opened. She expected Cheryl to be the one to get the door, but was instead welcomed by Penelope.

“Veronica, please come in.” The older woman greeted with a fake smile.

The younger woman tightened the grip on her bag and entered the mansion. “Thank you for having me, Mrs. Blossom.”

“Call me Penelope.” She responded, that eerie smile still on her face making Veronica feel uneasy. There was something lurking behind that smile, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Luckily Cheryl came out of the kitchen to rescue Veronica from her mother. 

“I didn’t hear you ring the gate intercom.” Cheryl said walking over to Veronica to give her a kiss, but stopped after she remembered her mother was right there.

“I buzzed her in and then answered the door.” Penelope said. “What are your plans for the evening?” 

Cheryl wasn’t surprised by her mother’s nosiness. Since Cheryl was young, Penelope was in control of what she did and who she talked to. Even when she wasn’t in control Penelope wanted to know about every move Cheryl made, and if wasn’t to her standard she would badger her daughter until Cheryl changed her plans.

“Probably just watch movies and stuff like that.” Veronica responded looking at Cheryl for guidance.

“Well, you two should go get ready for dinner.” Penelope gave a curt nod and left.

Cheryl grabbed Veronica’s hand and led her girlfriend upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside she closed the door behind them. Veronica had barely put her stuff down when Cheryl pulled her into a passionate kiss.

“How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?” Veronica asked after the two separated and pushed a stray hair out of Cheryl’s face.

“Very funny, Ronnie.” Cheryl pretended to smile. “This dinner is very important to me.” She walked over to her vanity and sat down. She then started to touch up her makeup.

Veronica stood behind her and placed her hands on Cheryl’s shoulders. “I know, sweetie. I’ll refrain from talking about our sex life.” Veronica caught Cheryl’s glare in the mirror. “Kidding.”

Cheryl leaned her head back into Veronica and looked up. “I'm so nervous.”

Veronica leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Cheryl's lips. “It'll be fine. If they attack I'll be the target.”

Cheryl nodded and stood up from her seat at the vanity. This dinner would be different, this time she could hold Veronica’s hand at the table for support. The two women walked hand in hand to the dining room. Clifford was already seated at one end and Penelope at the other. 

“Are we late?” Cheryl asked as she took her seat.

“Just on time.” Clifford answered. “How are you enjoying your vacation, Veronica?”

“I’m happy to be home even if it's only for a short time.” Veronica responded just as the Blossoms’ servers brought out the food. “I get to see my mom and Cheryl again.” She held her girlfriend’s hand on top of the table and stroked it with her thumb. Out of the corner of her eye Veronica was pretty sure she saw Penelope frown.

“What exactly do you do in the city?” Penelope asked, trying to mask her aggravation by aggressively cutting her chicken. 

“I’m currently working for an up-and-coming designer, which is a very rare job for someone who just graduated. I’m also working on my own stuff on the side.” Veronica answered.

“Why didn’t go work for Lodge Industries?” Clifford asked.

“Dad, that’s none of your business.” Cheryl said angrily.

“It’s fine, babe.” Veronica gave Cheryl’s thigh a reassuring squeeze, and she could have sworn Penelope was going to leap out of her seat and strangle her. 

“I would like to know the reason too.” Penelope said nonchalantly, glaring at Veronica.

“Business isn’t my thing.” Veronica responded, but that didn’t get rid of the judgmental looks on the Blossom parents’ faces. “Eventually the business will come under my name, but I intend to sell it or pass it on to some else in my family. With the blessing of my parents of course.” She clarified.

“Hmm.” Clifford responded, but Veronica was unable to tell whether it was in satisfaction or discontent to the answer.

“My parents are supportive of everything I do and just want me to happy with my life and choices.” Veronica said, making a subtle dig at the Blossom parents.

Cheryl’s eyes widened but luckily her parents did not pick up on the insult. This allowed for the rest of the dinner to move on smoothly, and Veronica was making a good impression. She had even managed to make Clifford and Penelope smile a couple of times. This took a large weight off of Cheryl’s shoulder seeing her parents and girlfriend getting along without fighting or screaming.

After desert, the two excused themselves to Cheryl’s room where they were going to spend the rest of the night.

“Pajamas are on, popcorn is made, and movies all set up.” Veronica said as she crawled under the covers and snuggled into Cheryl’s side. 

“Sorry we have to keep this sleepover PG.” Cheryl apologized, resting her head on top of Veronica’s head. “My parents are likely to pop in unannounced.”

“I’m just glad I get to spend time with you.” Veronica said before leaning up to kiss Cheryl’s neck. The redhead tilted her head back allowing her girlfriend greater access. She found herself getting lost in the sensation, and just as she let out a moan the door to her room swung up causing Veronica to jump back. Her father stood in the doorway.

“What do you need, daddy?” Cheryl asked, trying to regain her composure but unable to hide the rosiness of her cheeks. 

“Just making sure you’re okay,” Clifford replied, eyes focused on Cheryl’s neck. “Your mother and I are going to bed. Goodnight girls.”

The two said their goodnights and Clifford closed the door behind him. Cheryl turned to Veronica who had a sheepish smile on her face. “I better not have a hickey on my neck.” She said angrily.

“But what if you do?” Veronica asked in a small voice.

“Ronnie, that’s so high school!” Cheryl exclaimed. “And my father saw it!” 

“Well, now that your parents are asleep, how about we make this a rated R sleepover.” Veronica said as she straddled her girlfriend.

“Just because they’re going to bed doesn’t mean they won’t be checking in to see what we’re doing.” Cheryl said trying to push Veronica off.

Veronica took the hint and sat back down next to Cheryl. “Your parents are no fun.” She pouted. There was a pause. “You’re 23. Why do you care about their opinions?”

“You don’t understand, Ronnie.” Cheryl said, eyes fixated on the screen. “Just drop it and watch the movie.”

Veronica didn’t respond and watched the movie but couldn’t focus on the plot. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that Cheryl wasn’t really paying attention to the movie either. She must of pushed one her girlfriend’s button because when the movie was over they went straight to sleep.

“I need to tell you something.” Cheryl whispered a few minutes later and rolled over so she was facing Veronica in the dark room. “I haven’t told you everything my parents have done to me. I need to tell you about my college graduation.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Veronica took Cheryl’s hand in her’s and gave it a kiss. She was glad that the redheaded woman was opening up and willing to communicate her feelings instead of bottling it up.

Cheryl took a deep breath and began the story. “There was this woman, her name was Isabelle, I had to take an art class as a graduation requirement, so I ended up in some drawing class. One day she set up next to me and we started talking and we exchanged numbers. Eventually we went from friends to girlfriends.” She paused gearing up for the next part. “After graduation my mom took Nana to the bathroom and my dad was talking to someone he knew, so I walked off to go see her. My parents caught me kissing her.”

“Cherrie,” Veronica consoled wiping away one of the tears that was rolling down her girlfriend’s cheek. “You can stop there if you want.”

“No, I have to tell you everything.” Cheryl was determined to get through the story. “Penelope pulled me away from her, and instead of going out for a nice lunch we had planned we went back to my apartment and my parents yelled at me.” Her eyes filled with a mix of anger and sadness and she began the next part. “Penelope called me a dyke and Clifford said that’s no way a Blossom should act. They then went on to say that in order to not be cut off I have to stop seeing Isabelle and start seeing men. That’s how I ended up with that wet-blanket I was telling you about. He’s their friend’s son.”

“What happened with Isabelle?” Veronica asked, rubbing circles on the back on Cheryl’s hand.

“We ended up still dating for another month in secret, but she wasn’t too pleased with the situation so we broke up.” Cheryl admitted. “I start dating the loser three months later.” 

“Thank you for telling me.” Veronica spoke. “It was very strong of you.”

“I want you to know these things about me.” 

There was a couple moments of silence. “Can you tell about your Nana’s funeral after I left? I know you had an exchange of words, but what really happened?” Veronica asked. 

When Cheryl first start telling Veronica about her past she never really mentioned the night of Nana’s funeral, just that her and her mom got into an argument. However, Veronica always felt there was something missing. She could tell by the way Cheryl talked about it. As if she was avoiding that one event in a way to block it from her memory. 

“I know she said you’d be cut off and that she’d disown you if you did it again What else did she say?”

“She called me a dyke again.” Cheryl started. “Then she called you trash and that I’m trash for associating with you.”

“I know you said she didn’t, but you promise that she didn’t lay a hand on you that night?” Veronica asked. Cheryl averted her eyes away from Veronica’s.

“What aren’t you telling me, Cheryl?” Veronica tried not to sound demanding, but it was hard. She wanted the truth.

“I-I- I can’t tell you, Ronnie. It will ruin all the progress we made this evening. We’re finally accepted.” Cheryl was going to cry. Veronica felt as though she pushed too hard, but this might be her only chance.

“Cheryl, you can tell me.” Veronica pushed a lock of red hair away from Cheryl’s face.

“She pulled my hair while she was yelling at me, and didn’t let go until she was done.” Cheryl said just as the first of her tears began to fall.

Veronica never hated anyone as much as she hated Penelope right at that moment. Cheryl had never done anything to her mother except try to be the perfect daughter Penelope always wanted. What got her angrier was the thought of Clifford probably sitting there and doing nothing to help his daughter. Veronica thought they were the changed people Cheryl painted them to be, but they weren’t.

“I’m going to go give them a piece of my mind.” Veronica sat up to get out of bed, but Cheryl grabbed her arm before she could.

“Ronnie, don’t.” Cheryl let go of Veronica’s arm and sat up too. Her girlfriend’s eyes were burning with an anger that Cheryl had never seen before.

“I just sat there laughing with her and your dad all the while that bitch not only verbal  _ but _ physically abused you less than two months ago.” Veronica tried to keep her voice down. “I am so livid right now.”

“Please don’t do anything rash.” Cheryl begged. “I can handle this. I have for years. This is why I haven’t been home in such a long time. Please for me and the twins, don’t try to fight Penelope.”

“I want to help you, Cher. I can’t sit back and let this happen.” Veronica said.

“I promise nothing has happened since. And if anything does I will tell you, I can promise you that.”

“Don’t you see the wrong in what’s happening?”

“I’ve known it was wrong since I was eight.” Cheryl answered. “It’s only a couple more days and one more party. Then I’m back home in the safety of my apartment.”

“But how can you tolerate being in the room with her after all of this?”

“I am not excusing the abuse, but I’m a Blossom. I am resilient and although it hurts it won’t break me.” Cheryl took Veronica’s hands in her’s and gave it a squeeze. “I’m just happy they’re not chasing you away.”

“And they never will. You’re stuck with me forever, Cheryl Blossom.” Veronica teased.

“I think I can deal with that.” Cheryl smiled back at her girlfriend, glad she’ll forever have Veronica in her corner.


	13. The Perfect Daughter

“You wanted to see me?” Cheryl asked as she entered her father’s office.

“Yes, take a seat.” Clifford pointed to the chair in front of his desk. “I’ve been thinking about the future of Blossom Maple Farms lately.” He said once Cheryl was seated. “As you know Jason was to be the one to inherit it.”

Cheryl nodded along to what her father said. Technically she was next in line to inherit it, but nothing was said about it since Jason’s death so she assumed that she would not be getting the business. She didn’t even want it anyway, but the thought is what mattered the most to her.

“After Nana’s death I’ve been going through mine and your mother’s wills, and I came across the fact that Jason is still listed as the rightful heir.” He cleared his throat. “Obviously, he can no longer take that role. I was thinking that after you finish school you come work and learn the business. How does that sound?”

Cheryl didn’t need a second to think about her answer. “No.” She said, her voice unwavered.

Clifford was taken aback by her answer. “What do you mean ‘no’? When you were younger you always said how you wished you could run the business.”

“That’s when I was younger.” Cheryl stood her ground. “Now that I’m adult I want nothing to do with it. I want to live my own life away from the Blossom company and name. If you wait another ten years you can give it to the twins. I’m sure one of them will want it.” She stood up from her seat and started to leave the office.

“Why are you doing this, Cheryl? You’re getting everything you wanted and you’re turning your back on it.” Clifford lectured her. “I didn’t raise you to be like this.”

Cheryl turned back around, eyes filled with rage. “You think I wanted to inherit the company this way? Jason, my best friend, had to die for me to get it!” She shouted, and took a moment to catch her breath and compose her thoughts. “So, no, I don’t want your stupid maple farm anymore.” 

She stood facing him a few more seconds, still evening out her breathing. “I’ll be out late, don’t wait up.” With that she stormed out.

Cheryl didn’t know where she was going, just that she needed to get off the Thornhill property. She sent Veronica a quick text that she was heading to her apartment, but didn’t receive a response. She didn’t let that stop her from getting into her car to drive to Veronica’s. When she got there she still hadn’t received a response. Smithers let Cheryl in and she rode the elevator up, still seething with anger. 

“Veronica,” Cheryl said, after ringing the bell. “I know you're probably asleep but please let me in.”

She heard the door unlock, but it wasn’t Veronica it was Hermione. “Hello, Cheryl. Did you and Ronnie have plans?”

“No, is she here?” Cheryl looked into the apartment over the older woman’s shoulder.

“Didn’t she tell you? She had plans with Betty and Kevin.” Hermione informed her.

“Ugh, I totally forgot.” Cheryl sighed. “Sorry for disturbing you.” She turned to leave.

“Is everything okay, Cheryl?” Hermione asked. “You seem upset. Come in, I’ll make tea and we can talk.” 

Cheryl hesitated at first, but ended up following Hermione into the apartment. The redhead sat on the couch and waited while her girlfriend’s mother made tea in the kitchen. She remembered sitting in this room on the exact couch she was currently sitting on for Polly’s baby showers all those years ago. 

Life was so different then. The need to put on a fake smile to hide the pain that was weighing her down. Having to be strong for her family so they wouldn’t crumble apart. Hiding the fact that deep down she was just another lonely teenager who was confused about her feelings and not knowing how to deal with them.

A few minutes later Hermione walked back in with a tray that held two cups and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

“Ronnie made those.” Hermione pointed to the cookies and took a sip from her cup. “She picked up baking while in college. I was never much of a baker myself.”

Cheryl gave a small smile. This was the first time she was ever alone with Hermione. Actually, this was the first time she’s been in her presence since she started dating her daughter. Cheryl didn’t know what to say because, honestly, she had nothing to say. Her mind was still on the conversation she just had with her father.

“Veronica tells me you’re in school to become a psychologist. That’s very impressive.” Hermione said trying to make small talk.

“Thank you.” Cheryl replied, giving another small smile.

“And she also told me you’re currently walking on eggshells around your parents. Is that why you came over?” Hermione cut to the chase. 

Of course Veronica would tell her mother about what was going on with Cheryl and her parents. Hermione was her number one confidants when it came to things she couldn’t tell Betty and Kevin. 

Cheryl nodded and took a sip of her tea. “I got into an arguement with my dad.”

“Did it have to do with dating Veronica?” Hermione asked.

“No,” Cheryl sighed. She needed someone to vent to and it looked like that person was going to be Hermione. “My father wants me to take over Blossom Maple Farms since Jason is dead and all that.”

“Is that what  _ you  _ want?” Hermione asked sincerely.

“No,” Cheryl answered honestly. “It’s what I wanted many years ago, but now I want to be a psychologist and have nothing to do with it. I told him that but he got mad.”

“Hmm.” Hermione leaned back in the couch and thought for a couple seconds. “Why did it take so long for him to bring this up? Hasn’t Jason been dead for almost eight years?”

Hermione was right, Jason had been dead for eight years. Eight years since Cheryl had someone in her life who understood the cruelty of her parents. Eight years since she had her brother by her side. 

“Nana Rose’s death made him look into their wills, which I guess he hasn’t looked at since Jason died, which is surprising.” Cheryl told Hermione. “I think he’s been in denial over this since then.”

“Well, I think it was good you stood your ground, mija.” Hermione placed a reassuring hand on Cheryl’s knee. “If you ever need someone to talk to who isn’t Ronnie, you can come to me.”

“Thank you.” Cheryl smiled. “Ronnie is really lucky to have you as a mother.”

“You never know, I could end up being your mother-in-law one day.” Hermione teased. 

Cheryl ended up staying and talking with Hermione while she waited for Veronica to come back. 

“Hey, Cherrie.” Veronica said as she walked into the apartment. “I got all your texts after we got out of the movie. Is everything okay?” She walked over to the couch and leaned down to give her seated girlfriend a kiss. 

“Everything is better now.” Cheryl looked at Hermione and smiled. Maybe her family didn’t just have to be those blood related to her, but also those who treated her the way she deserved to be.


	14. Shut Up and Dance With Me

Veronica entered her room and placed her phone on her nightstand. Cheryl was spending the night since Hermione was in the city for the New Year, and they couldn’t spend the night at Cheryl’s without constant interruptions from her parents. 

“So everything is confirmed, and Kevin is reserving us a VIP section.”

Since everyone was home for the holidays the group planned a night out at the club like they used to go to in high school, and Cheryl wanted nothing to do with it.

“I’m not going, Ronnie.” Cheryl stated matter a factly, not even bothering to look up from the fashion magazine she was reading. “Only high schoolers go there anyway.”

“Please Cherrie.” Veronica jumped onto the bed and crawled over to her girlfriend. “For me.” She made a puppy face, which she discovered had a 50/50 chance of working.

Cheryl put down her magazine. “And what do I get out of this?” She asked.

“Me.” Veronica gave a seductive smile and moved to straddle her girlfriend.

Cheryl thought for a moment and shrugged. “Even if I don’t go I know I still get to sleep with you, so my answer still stands. No.” The fiery haired woman picked the magazine back up, trying hard to ignore her girlfriend’s pouty face.

“Please. Please. Please.” The other woman begged, placing kisses on her girlfriend’s cheek between every word.

Cheryl pursed her lips together. “Who’s going?”

“The usual suspects. Kevin, Josie, Reggie, probably Val and Melody, and Betty if I can twist her arm into it.”

“I’ll consider it.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. Veronica let a delighted squeal and clapped her hands. Cheryl then had to place her magazine on the night stand because Veronica was trying to take her shirt off. Maybe agreeing to this wouldn’t be a bad idea.

***

“I slept with Archie.” Betty said nonchalantly, stirring her milkshake with the straw. Across from her sat Kevin, who’s jaw immediately dropped. The two were seated in one of the corner booths at Pop’s, giving them the opportunity to talk quietly with no one over hearing.

“W-w-what?” He sputtered. Good thing he wasn’t drinking or else he would have choked. 

“I had sex with Archie the night of the work party he took me to.” She repeated, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Betts, that’s been your dream since you were fourteen.” Kevin said, still in shock. “Was it as good as you imagined?”

“It was.” Betty tilted her head as a blush crept onto her face. “And then we went out the day after Christmas and we decided to make things official.”

“Okay, that’s nice and all, and I’m very happy for you,” Kevin took her hand in his. “But you can’t bring him to the club tonight. Val is going to be there, and as far as I know Josie and Mel still want to kill him.” 

“Archie told me that they broke things off mutually.” Betty said, now nervous because she was planning on bringing him. “And they broke up almost a year ago. Valarie is already dating someone else.”

“I know, but the other Pussycats are still upset at him for some odd reason.” Kevin rolled his eyes. “Just please don’t bring him.”

“I won’t.” Betty lied, hoping she was doing a convincing job. She’s always been a terrible liar according to those around her.

“Did you tell Ronnie?” Kevin asked.

“V doesn’t know yet.” Betty told her friend. “Archie and I agreed to not tell anyone until after New Year’s Eve, but I couldn’t keep it in any longer and had to tell you.”

Kevin put his hand on his chest. “I feel so honored to be the first one to know.”

“You’re my one of my oldest friends of course you’d be the first to know.”

“Very true.” Kevin said then finished his drink before checking his watch. “We should go get ready.”

The two paid for the drinks and left the diner. “I’ll see you tonight.” Kevin gave Betty a quick hug. “And no Archie.” He pointed a finger at the blonde.

“I promise.” Betty lied for the second time that day.

***

Agreeing to go to the club was a terrible idea. Cheryl was cold and Betty was running late. Why did Veronica have to seduce her like this? She could have been in bed reading a book and drinking a nice warm cup of tea.

“How’s it going, girl?” Josie strutted over to Cheryl and rubbed her hands up and down Cheryl’s arm as an attempt to warm her. “Remember that time in high school we came and you challenged that random guy to a dance off? I wish I filmed it.”

“And I’m glad you didn’t.” Cheryl gave her good friend a small smile. “How is this place even still open? They get most of their business from minors.”

“Well, when those minors are children of some of the most powerful people in Riverdale, I don’t think the police dare to get involved with their business.” Josie replied. “And you scared a couple bouncers and servers into silence back in the day.” There was a pause. “The best thing you ever did was leave this town. It changed you for the better. Now everyone sees what I saw in you. A head-strong, not scared of a challenge, leader.”

“That means a lot to me, Josie.” Cheryl put a hand over her heart.

“You were always my girl.” Josie hugged Cheryl as a car pulled up to the curb, and Betty exited the back seat with Archie in tow. 

“That little bitch.” Kevin said under his breath .

“Sorry we’re late. We got a little,” She exchanged a glance with Archie. “Caught up. Yeah, caught up.”

“Caught up in each other.” Kevin muttered.

“Anyway, thank you for joining us.” Veronica said as she clapped her hands together, and led the group into the club. “Archiekins, you’re not worried about seeing your students here?” She asked her friend as they checked their coats.

“Hey, I legally can be here and they can’t. They should be worried about seeing me.” Archie said. 

“So, what’s up with you and Betts?” Veronica whispered, nudging him with her shoulder. “It’s very unlike her to be late to something unless there was a good reason.”

Archie’s cheeks became flushed. “Nothing is going on between us if that’s what you're getting at.”

“Archie, I dated you and I’ve been your friend for a long time, I know when you’re lying.” Veronica started to walk away, but turned around to say one last thing. “And don’t worry, once Betty is drunk enough she’ll tell me everything without me even asking her. We can’t keep anything from each other.”

Veronica walked over to the VIP section that was their’s for the night to join her girlfriend who was already seated on a couch with Reggie, Josie, Melody, Valerie, and Kevin.

“I didn’t know Archie was coming, Val.” She heard Kevin apologize as she sat down next to Cheryl. 

“It’s fine, Kevin. Our breakup was mutual. We’re adults and are able to be around each other without hard feelings.” Valerie replied. “Besides, it was almost a year ago and I already moved on.”

“Where is Betty?” Veronica asked.

“She said something about going to touch up her makeup.” Kevin said with a undertone of anger. “I really think she went to make sure you’re not interrogating Archie.” 

“I would never do such a thing.” Veronica put a hand to her chest and pretended to be surprised Kevin would accuse her of something she was known to do. She could tell Kevin was obviously annoyed at something that involved Betty and Archie, which only made her more suspicious.

“Do what?” Betty asked as she returned to their section with Archie. Veronica glanced at Kevin who just shook his head and shrugged. “Do what, V?” Betty asked again.

“Let’s order drinks.” Josie suggested, picking up the drink menu that sat on the table. Five minutes later, a round of shots and everyone’s first drink was ordered.

Reggie got up from where he was seated, walked over to Veronica and Cheryl, then sat himself right in the middle of the couple and threw his arms over their shoulders. “Who would have thought that that two of the hottest, scariest girls at Riverdale High would end up together. Now it makes sense why neither of you wanted me.”

Cheryl and Veronica exchanged glances before Veronica answered. “You know, Reggie, I’m still into guys since I’m bi and all, but I was never into you because you’re a little arrogant sometimes.”

“By a little she means a lot.” Cheryl chimed in. “Maybe if you kept your mouth shut you would be able to keep a girl.” She smirked. 

“Now there’s the Cheryl I remembered!” Reggie pulled the redhead closer to him. “I missed you so much.” He let her go and stood up. “I’m so happy for the two of you. You guys were meant to be together.” He gave them a big smile returned to his original seat.

“That was strange. Do you think it was sincere?” Veronica asked as she closed the gap between her and Cheryl.

“I can never tell with him.” Cheryl said as the waiter server returned with their drinks. 

With the round of shots taken, first drinks finished, and the second round ordered, the group decided it was time to head to the dance floor. 

Cheryl was already feeling the effects of the alcohol but seeing the way Veronica moved on the dance floor and the way her hips moved made the redhead feel even lighter. Then when Veronica made her way over to Cheryl putting her arms around the redhead’s neck and started to sway against her, Cheryl was officially on cloud nine. It felt like they were the only two people on the dance floor and if this was Cheryl’s last moment on Earth she would die a happy person. This was until a familiar voice broke their concentration on each other.  

“Ronnie, I need to use the bathroom and you  _ must _ come with.” A tipsy Betty said taking her best friend’s hand and leading her to the bathroom. 

After using the bathroom and washing her hands, Betty sat on the counter watching Veronica fix her makeup. “I’m so happy you and Cheryl finally got together. It’s been like 84 years.” 

“And I’m happy for you and Archie.” Veronica responded as she fixed her lipstick.

“Who told you? Was it Archie? I told him we should wait until after New Year's.” Betty pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Actually, B, no one told me. I just know the two of you well enough to know that there was something going on.” Veronica returned her makeup to her bag. “And just to let you know, I fully support this 100%.”

“Have I ever told you you’re my best friend, Ronnie?” Betty asked as she hopped down from the counter and engulfed her friend in a hug.

“Elizabeth Cooper, you tell me every time you’re drunk. Now let’s get back out there before my girlfriend starts to worry.” Veronica said putting her arm around Betty as they left the bathroom. “It still feels weird calling her my girlfriend.”

“You’re so mushy, Ronnie.” Betty giggled before running off to dance with Archie.

Veronica scanned the dance floor for Cheryl, but couldn’t found her with the group or among the rest of the crowd. She decided to check their section and found Cheryl lying on the couch with her arm covering her eyes. “What’s up, Cher? Are you not feeling well?”

“You were in the bathroom with Betty for a long time.” Her girlfriend mumbled.

“Cheryl.” Veronica sighed going to lift up her girlfriend’s head so she can sit with it in her lap. “You know Betty and I are best friends and, yes, we’re exes, but I’m all your’s.” She reassured Cheryl, running her fingers through the silky red hair. 

“That’s what you say now, but I know you Veronica Lodge.” Cheryl removed her arm from her face and looked at Veronica. “You’re just like me and are willing to do whatever you have to claw your way to the top.” This would have been a serious statement if Cheryl didn’t hiccup right after causing Veronica to laugh. “What’s so funny? I’m being serious, Ronnie” Cheryl pouted.

“How many drinks have you had so far?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl lifted four fingers then changing it to three then back to four. “I lost count after the  third round of shots.” 

“I’m not going to ask how you consumed so many drinks while I was in the bathroom, but how about we sit here for a few more minutes and then we go dance.” Veronica suggested. “How does that sound?”

Cheryl started to play with a strand of raven hair. “Or we can go back to your place and have some adult fun.” She attempted to sound seductive, but half of her words were slurred.

“After we dance.” Veronica carefully lifted her girlfriend’s head off her lap and stood up offering her hand to Cheryl. “Let’s go let loose with our friends for a little longer.” Cheryl accepted her hand and the couple went to the dance floor, and spent the rest of the night in the middle of the crowd with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! And a big thank you to those leaving comments! I've been bad at replying but I really appreciate them!


	15. Walk Towards Love

“Cheryl, we’re going to be late!” Veronica called out as she put in her pearl earrings using the hallway mirror.

“I’m coming!” Veronica heard from her bedroom and Cheryl joined her in the hallway.

“Why couldn’t we get ready at your place?” Veronica asked. “That’s where the party is being held anyway.”

“We wouldn’t have been able to take the pre-party bath together that’s why.” Cheryl gave the raven-haired woman a kiss on the cheek. “You look amazing by the way.” 

Veronica had chosen to wear her hair up and had on a red dress with a plunging neckline and a slit up one leg. Cheryl had chosen a simple sapphire colored, strapless dress to match the necklace Veronica had given her.

“You do too.” Veronica complemented. “The driver is here. Let’s go.”

Ten minutes later, the couple walked into the Thornhill mansion for the Blossom’s annual New Year’s Eve gala. Everyone who was anyone in Riverdale was invited, plus people Cheryl managed to wiggle on to the guest list. 

“Aunt Cheryl and Aunt Ronnie are here!” Jason called out as he and Abby ran over to the two. 

“You two look adorable.” Veronica complemented the twins.

“We’re not adorable anymore. We’re seven.” Abby sassed.

“You’ll always be adorable to me. You two have fun tonight. Aunt Ronnie and I are going to go look for our friends.” Cheryl said.

“Aunt Betty and Archie are in the dining room.” Jason directed them.

The two made their way to the dining room, stopping along the way to make small talk with other guests. So far no one made any comments about the two women being a couple, which was a relief for Cheryl. They found Betty and Archie standing next to the dining room’s fireplace talking to Alice and Hal.

“If it isn’t out competition for Riverdale’s up-and-coming power couple.” Veronica said as she walked over. “It’s great to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.”

“You two look lovely.” Alice said offering a genuine smile. “We’ll leave you four to talk.” Her and Hal walked off leaving the friends alone.

“Is it true, are you finally riding the ginger stallion?” Cheryl asked Betty who blushed in response.

“Yes, we’re dating, if that’s what you’re asking.” Archie replied.

“Where is everyone else?” Veronica asked.

“Jughead is over by the food table because what else is new.” Betty answered. “And guess who Kevin brought as his date. No, I’ll just tell you. It’s Joaquin. They reunited a couple days ago and have been talking since.”

“Who would have thought.” Veronica said as she grabbed two champagne flutes of the tray of a passing waiter and handed one to Cheryl. “What’s he been up to?”

“He’s actually working for my dad.” Archie said. 

The four continued to talk and then headed to the parlor, which had been cleared out for a makeshift dance floor and a small band was set up in the corner. The twins were in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Alice and Hal. Betty and Archie left to go relieve her parents, leaving Cheryl and Veronica alone. 

“Want to dance?” Veronica offered the redhead her hand.

“With you? Of course.” The two walked onto the floor just as the band switched to a slow song. 

“‘I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight’.” Veronica sang along with the woman who was singing.

“I always loved this song.” Cheryl said as she rested her head on Veronica’s shoulder. For once Veronica was taller than her due to the heels she wore. “When I was younger I wanted this to be the song for the first dance at my wedding.”

“And who said it wouldn’t be?” Veronica asked as the two swayed to the music.

“No one, but for awhile I thought I would never get married. Now I’m not so sure.” Cheryl replied. “Lately I’ve been thinking marriage is in my future.” 

The two continued to dance in silence, enjoying being with each other until the song ended. Never in a million years did Cheryl imagine she would be able to publically slow dance with another woman, especially a woman she was in love with.  

“Grab your coat and meet me in the garden in five minutes.” Cheryl told Veronica once the song was over before walking off in the direction of the stairs.

“Where’s she going?” Betty asked from where she stood a couple feet away from Veronica.

“I have no clue but I’m eager to find out.” The raven-haired woman responded then went to get her coat and headed to the main garden on the property.

So far it had been an easy winter, and there was only a light dusting of snow on the ground. In the garden where Cheryl wanted them to meet, someone had set up and turned on fairy lights. It looked like something straight out of a romance film.

“You’re here!” Veronica turned around to face Cheryl who had just arrived. “What do you think?”

“You did all of this?” Veronica gestured to the set up.

“I mean, not me exactly, but I had some of the workers do it.” Cheryl smiled. “Take a seat.”

The couple sat down on one of the benches and Veronica rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder and took the other woman’s hand in her’s. “I’ll miss you when you go back to school.” 

“And I’ll miss you when you’re in the city.” She held one of Veronica’s hands in her’s. “But our love will conquer the distance. Plus there is video chatting.”

Veronica nodded. “But it’s not the same as getting to be with you physically. Let’s just sit here and enjoy the moment.”

“Well, I actually have a reason for being out here.” Cheryl cleared her throat and adjusted her position so they were facing each other. “I was a terrible person most of my life.”

“Cheryl, you don’t need to apologize for high school again.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.” Cheryl clarified. “What I’m saying is, maybe if things were different in high school we would have dated sooner. You knew the person I was at that time, but you managed to look past that and see the person I am now. Now that you’re in my life I can’t see my future without you. I know people are going to call me crazy for doing this but,” She took a deep breath and stood up.  

Veronica felt her breath hitch and her heart beat faster as she watched Cheryl pull something out of her coat pocket and then adjust her dress so she was kneeling on one knee in front of her.

“Veronica Lodge, will you marry me?” Cheryl asked, holding up a large diamond ring.

“Oh my god.” Was all Veronica managed to say.

Cheryl frowned and put the ring down and started to get up. “This was stupid. I should have known that you wouldn’t want to marry me. I’m sorry I even thought this was a good idea.”

“No no no no.” Veronica grabbed Cheryl’s arm. “I’m just speechless. This is the perfect proposal, it’s one right out of the books. I want to be with you and only you, Cheryl. So yes, I’ll marry you.”

A feeling of relief washed over Cheryl, and she took Veronica’s left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. “This isn’t a family heirloom or anything. It’s something new that maybe we can make into a family heirloom.” 

“I like your thinking.” Veronica said cupping Cheryl’s face before leaning in to kiss her. “I love you, Cheryl. I love the person you were in high school and I love the person you have grown to be. Don’t ever doubt that. Okay?”

Cheryl nodded. “I love you yoo, Ronnie.” 

Although she came back to Riverdale due to unfortunate circumstances, boy was she happy she did. This whole situation with Veronica was just a dream to high school Cheryl, but sometimes dreams can come true. And as if this was the end of one of those romantic comedies, which Cheryl would never admit that she loved to watch, it started to snow just as the two started to kiss again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is finished! Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!


End file.
